White Spirits
by Devilish JoJo
Summary: Rose, Christian, Dimitri, Lissa are the four strongest, but also the last white spirits. Will the world die or will love make sure the will become the most powerfull creatures in the world? Will they defeat the Dark spirits. This story is how they meet
1. Normal life?

Hi guys this is my first Fanfiction here. Its a story wich I have written in my spare time adapted to Vampire Aceademy.  
I am u huge fan of these books and Richelle Mead is the best writer. I hope u enjoy my story as much as my friend did.  
Read and Review!  
With Love .  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy not any of his Characters. The belong the Richelle Mead and no one else.

_Hello there, I am Rosemarie Hathaway. I'm a Dhampir but lastly also one of the last known White Spirit. Come and join me in the story of my life.  
__I will show and tell you everything that happened in my life, why I'm happy to have all my friends and how I came to know that I am a White spirit.  
If you are intrigued read on ahead and follow my life's story._

_**Last day of normal life.**_

Groggily I open my eyes. The rain woke me up. Ticking and splashing against the window and on the roof. Normally I am not the first to wake up.  
Most of the time it's my twin brother Christian. But at this moment all I hear is his soft snoring from down the hall.  
Soft Ha! I can hear his snoring from the other side of the house.

Tomorrow is a big day. We are moving. We live in Detroit and we are moving to a town in Montana.  
Christ is even don't know the name of the silly little town. Also with moving it means me and my brother are going to another school.  
Christian and I never had a lot of friends. Maybe that will be some of the good things that will change.  
Lucky for me, Christian and I always have the same lessons. Damn, I mentally cursed to myself. I wish I could sleep.  
Sleeping is one of my favorite things but at the moment I can't sleep. So I decided to write in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_A couple of hours ago I wrote to you telling how lonely I'm feeling. This will even be worse tomorrow.  
When I will be waking up it will be the last day here. The last day I will spend with Lillian and Kylie, the last day in Detroit.  
I know I packed mostly all of my stuff but I still can't get the fact I will move from the city where I grew up in and where I …. Well you know that story.  
Tomorrow me and Kylie will finish off all the packing. But first off all a terrible day at school. I will probably see Jake as well. He will ruin every good thing that happens that day.  
Damn, why did he… Well he is the worst person in the world. After what happened when we started dating and all the things he did to me. I will try to evade him, I promise._

_I will miss Kylie and Lillian. The town in Montana will probably have nice people, but everyone knows each other.  
Christian and I will be the new kids. It will be hard to find new friends. Even here in Detroit it hard to find friends.  
Look at me, I'm rambling about not being able to find friends. Heck even if I didn't find some, I will still have Christian._

_Did I tell you that me and Christian have been getting closer and closer? He is really trying to protect me from everything.  
I did tell you that he was the one that found me in the forest, right?_

_Anyway my parents still don't know anything that happened. I don't even know if I ever will be able to tell them.  
Thinking of what happened still hurts. Maybe it good that we are moving._

_Its 04.30 now, maybe I should try getting some sleep. The rain stopped. I hope that tomorrow will be over soon, so that we can start over faster in the new town._

_Sleep tight,_

_Love Rose(Marie)_

Listening to the rain, softly dripping against my window, I let the darkness of sleep take over.


	2. Waking up

Waking up

I woke up five minutes before my alarm clock started ringing. It still hasn't stopped raining.

Sighing I jump out of my bed to be the first to get in the shower. I entered the bathroom singing to the music I heard from Christian's bedroom. When I turned on the shower I heard his groans coming out of his bedroom. When I got out of the shower I heard him tearing out the cable of his alarm clock and janking it to the wall. Compared to Christian I am always cheerful in the morning. I quickly dried myself and ran back to my room. No need of being in Christian's way in the morning.

When I'm crossing the hallway I could hear my mom whistling in the kitchen. My mom always makes breakfast for us. When I enter my room I saw it was already 07.00. Kylie will be here in 15 minutes, to pick me up for school. Lucky for us today Christian doesn't have to ride with us. Kylie and Lillian promised to take me out after school to have our last girl's day out. Damn I'm going to miss these girls.

Before I run to Christian's bedroom to pick out his cloths, I put on skinny black jeans and a sleeveless purple blouse. When I am putting on my make-up I could hear Kylie honking her car outside. When I'm finished putting on my make-up I rush downstairs. "Hey, mom! I'm a bit late today." I grab a bottle of water and a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and a sandwich from the kitchen tabletop. "Be home on time Rose!", I hear my mom yell from the living room. "Yes, mom Kylie and I will be packing my last stuff after school mom. So I will be on time… Today". Giggling I run towards Kylie's car.

Kylie was waiting next to her car. "Hey girl, I am not looking forward to this day. I can't even come and pick you up tomorrow", she said with a sad smile on her face. "I know Kylie, you know I don't want to move. But you know what the next break is in six weeks, so it won't take long before we can see each other again. Plus we will be chatting and e-mailing every night. You and Lillian will always be my best friends and you know that". Quickly I give her a hug before I get in the car. "Let's pick up Lillian. She is propably waiting for us already." "Christian not coming with us today?" "Nope", I said while popping the P. "He has a rugby game tonight. So his friends are picking him up today".

While we are in the care we were chatting about her boyfriend and some other boys at our school. One thing for sure I never have to see Jake again. When we arrived at Lillian's place she was already waiting for us. She had tears in her eyes. I got out of the car fast. "What's up babe? What happend?" Between her sobs she could tell us that her and her boyfriend Rick broken up. She was also sad I was leaving and I told her the same story as I did to Kylie. I love these girls to bits.

Kylie was jumping up and down. "We need to get to school ladies! Come on hurry up". I giggled at het antics and pulled Lillian to the car. "Let's go girl. I'm not gone yet and we shall enjoy or last day together". Math was our first lesson, so we couldn't talk much. At the end of the lesson I got called to the teacher. Mr. Barker was my math teacher. He could be scary but fun too. "Here is your report Rosemarie. I hope you will get even better grades in Montana." I smiled to him and ran towards my friends in the hallway.

Together we walked to my English class. I shuddered my final lesson where I could and would see Jake. Oh god time to ignore people. I took my place in the back of the classroom.

This was the only lesson today I had without my girls and it will take a long time. Since I have been dreading this hour for a full week now. Lucky for my the lesson has not started yet. I put my books on my table and picked up my Ipod. After 5 minutes the lesson started. The lesson today was about verbs and we got assignments to read some texts. When I was done reading my text I saw someone sit down next to me and when I turned to face that person and I saw his signature smirk. Oh god he is here and he is sitting next to me. I don't feel so happy now.

He started talking to me, but I couldn't hear him cause my music was blaring in my ears through my Ipod. I just turned my head and went back to looking at the texts in my book. A couple of seconds later one of my earplug was forcibly pulled out of my ears. I turned my head and glared to Jake. "What do you want now, Jake?", I growled to him. He just laughed and tried to talk to me. "So last day today Rosemarie? U will probably miss me where ever u might be going?", he said with a smirk on his face. Because I didn't wanna talk to him I put my earplug back in. But he is not letting that happen and he pulls it out again. "Rosemarie, I'm talking too you. U have no right to ignore me like you are doing right now. You are just acting like I don't even exist." I shook my head. "You don't even exist for me Jake! Can't you just leave me alone for once…" I'm sorry Rosemarie, how could I know u would bite my ass off. I just wanted to give you my best wishes at your new school. You do know I wish all my friends he best in the world." I sighed loudly. "Yes, Jake. All of the best right.. If I didn't know you any better I would have believed you. Can you leave me alone now?"


	3. Photo's?

****

**Hi all. Thanks for the reviews and all the people that like my story. I hope to update more often now i don't have school anymore.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy, i only own the plot and my added characters.**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the lesson was over quickly. Jake didn't speak to me anymore. After my English class it was time for the timely break. Kylie was waiting for me in the hallway. Together we walked towards the cafeteria. Lillian was talking to Rick. It seemed like they were screaming at each other. When they saw us coming they stopped talking. Rick blushed and turned around and walked towards the rugby field. "Lillian, what happened? Are you all right?" She nodded and walked towards our table. Just at the moment I sat down my name rang through the hall. "ROSE!" I looked around and I saw my brother and his friend coming towards me. Christian likes to make me look like a fool. I always look like a red tomato when he does this.

"Hey Christian. What are you doing here? Don't you have practice for tonight? You know this is the last game you will play with your friends over there?", I told him while pointing at Mason and Eddie his best friends. He shook his head. "But yes I do Rose. But I want you with me for good luck. So I came here and pick you up. You know that you are important to me." Christian, you know that I have to pack all my stuff before tonight." Kylie started laughing. "Yes, Christian. You out of all people should know how tidy your sister is. Plus she is going out for dinner and a movie with me and Lillian."

"All right little one, I'll see you tonight. Just remember that dad wants to start driving tonight. Dad is working tomorrow night at the new hospital." I nodded. "I know Christian, I'll see you later". When Christian walked away I saw that Lillian was crying again. Lillian sat at our table with red eyes. You could just see she was having a hard time keeping her mask on. "What's wrong girl? Why did Rick wanted to talk to you?" She started sobbing and between the heartbreaking sobs she told us that he was sorry for the awful things he said to her last night. She was having a hard time with the fact that she just couldn't forgive him this fast. He threw words at her that were very very bad. Words he normally wouldn't use. "Well baby girl, I don't really know what you should do. I'm not the most experienced girl in these situations", I said with a small wink. I was awarded with a small smile from her. "It's going to be a hard choice if u want to forgive him", Kylie chimed in. "But let's talk about something fun. What are we eating tonight and what movies are we going to watch?, she asked us. Lillian smiled again. "I know! Let's watch Grease and Dirty Dancing, since the both of u are in love with one of the main characters", she giggled. After some playful banter we also decided on eating Chinese, that being my favorite food.

After our break we had gym. Well me and the girls don't really have Gym, since we were the main part of the school dancing team. Kylie and Lillian were showdancing in combination with Rock & Roll and I'm practicing Latin & American ballroom dances and as we call it Streetdance. If u have ever seen one of the Step up movies, you should know what it is. During the changing we were talking about random things. When we are dancing we loose everything that's on our mind. We have to concentrate on what we are doing instead of thinking what's happening around us. So every bad thing has to make way for our dancing. Mason is my partner and he is also one of the people I will miss the most. Well luckily I only have to miss him for a year. We are going to the dancing academy, we already got our papers for it. When ever the people from the school would make a dance tournament, we always ended in first or second place. We have been doing that for the last 6 years. We have been dancing when we were little. Just as with the girls, me and him are hard to keep apart. Most people ask me why we have never been dating. Well it's just because we see each other as brother and sister. So dating would not really be an option.

After dancing practice we were going to the last lesson of the day. Biology for me and Kylie and Lillian had economics. We walked Lillian to her home room and gave her a quick hug before we had to run to our homeroom. We had lost some time chatting to long in the changing rooms and we extended our practice longer then we expected. When we entered the room I tripped over some one's bag and my books were flying across the room. Everyone bursted in to a big laughter fit. Kylie helped me up and picked up my books. We said down as fast as we could when the teacher entered the room. This lesson was so slow. Biology is very boring when you are far ahead of everyone in the classroom. Kylie's dad is a microbiologist at the marina and my father is a surgeon. So logically me and her were very good in biology, physics and math. Kylie was already planning on going to do a master in dancing and in biology. I didn't know what my second master would be. Maybe I should talk to Mason about it. I knew for sure I did not want to become a surgeon like my dad. After our class Kylie and I walked through the hall towards the parking lot. Lillian was already waiting for us. "Come on Rose. Let's pack your stuff fast so we can do the good stuff after", she said with a big smile on her face.

We got in her car and drove to my house. When we arrived were my parents talking to the movers. Most of our stuff was already packed in the truck. The last couple of boxes that still had to be packed were coming with me in my car. We got out of the car and ran inside. When we got to my room the girls started giggling. "Rose, since when is your room so messy?", they asked me. My room was one big mess. Clothing was draped over my chair in the corner. The contents of my desk was spread out on the floor in another corner in my room. Seriously I wasn't a neat freak but this was even too much for me. I started giggling with the girls. "Well what do u want. I do have to move", I giggled. Lillian pulled the both of us inside my room. "Let's start packing girls. As I can see we have a lot to do." We dove straight in to my desk contents. A lot of old pictures and small stuff was to be found.

Lillian giggled. The first couple of book they got hold of were pictures of our holidays together. "I found a cute picture", she giggled. The picture she showed us was a little girl in a bathing suit, who was sitting on a big rock crying her eyes out, because she hurt her knee. We all started laughing. "That summer was horrible. The both of u were out of the country and I was so lonely", I exclaimed. De next book were family pictures. Kylie held her book so she could show us a scary picture she found. "Eew, it look if this old lady is holding a flame", told kylie us. Lillian agreed with her. "It's only grandma Olena", I told them. "Grandma Olena was a little weird but a very cool old lady, who liked to play with fire a lot". I can remember myself being in her house surrounded by candles, but I have never seen any lighters or matches. "Maybe, she is a switch or something", said Kylie while giggling her ass off. We all had to laugh at her strange giggles.

De next books were the photo's our dance recitals and competitions. Silently a little tear ran across my cheek. "I am so going to miss u guys. Nobody can dance as good as you two can.", I told them. "We are going to miss you to babe", Lillian said. "Let's quickly pack these things so we can get going with out movie before your leaving", Kylie said with a sad smile on her face. I nodded and we quickly packed all my stuff. "Let's get these boxes to my car, so we can finally do the good stuff today", I sighed. We went downstairs with 2 boxes each. "I hope it will fit girl. Your car isn't all that big", Kylie giggled. "Yeah, your lunchbox is not worth much", Lillian chimed in. My small purple Polo was all I had left of my grandparents. My dad parents died this summer en left me my car. I started giggling. "Maybe I have a lunchbox, but u still have to get you license, young lady", I told her with a little bit of an evil tone in my voice and a big smile on my face.

When all the boxes were in my car, I hugged both of them before turning inside quickly. "I will be right back ladies!", I yelled when I raced inside. When I got inside I ran toward the kitchen. "Hi mom, I am going to watch some movies and eat my last lunch with the girls. I will be back around 9 o'clock." My mom turned around and gave me a wink, before I stormed off to Kylie's car again.


	4. Goodbye

**Hi all. Thanks for the reviews and all the people that like my story. But I would love to see more reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy, i only own the plot and my added characters.**

* * *

_**Goodbye**_

I sprinted to the car where Kylie and Lillian were waiting for me. "Let's go girls. It's already half past 6 and we are leaving at 10 tonight", I said with a sad smile. We jumped in the car and drove to Kylie's place. When we arrived we ordered our Chinese food. They told us it would be ready in an hour. So we decided to watch the first movie. This was my favorite movie "Grease". I just love the dance and singing scene's. We replayed those scene's more the often in our recitals. It was the best and most fun musical we ever played it. And also the one that gave us the most rewards. We earned a lot of medals and cups with our recitals. During the movie my eyes began to droop and I drifted into a beautiful dream. The dream I've been having for the last two weeks.

"I'm standing in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by forest. When I looked around I could see various trees, plants and flowers. In and on top of these plants and flowers I could see bees and a lot of other insects busy working their daily chores. Within the forest in could see a lot of deer and several different little creatures running around. On side of the meadow ended in to and beautiful beach. On this beach I saw two girls walking hand in hand. I waved at them, but they didn't see me. I sat down and watched the sun go down. I stood up and walked toward the beach, with a sea breeze in my hair. I just loved the sea and the smell it carries. When I was half way towards the beach I heard some one yelling at me. "Wait for me!" When I whirled around to see where the sound came from….."

"Rose? Rosemarie! You ok girl?" I heard Lillian yelling in my ear, when I woke up from the dream. She told me that Kylie went to the Chinese place to pick up our food. "Are you awake now?", Lillian asked me while giggling. "I thought I would wake you up before Kylie messed with your pretty face. You were far off in lala-land girl." I giggled at her. Lala-land was something we invented with us girls. When we were younger and we had a sleep-over we also talked about our life in lala-land. "I was having a daydream Lill. About how much I'm going to miss you girls tomorrow and the rest of the year. No one can replace your friendship I have with you guys. Luckily for us it won't be long before we are going to college together." At this very moment Kylie opened the front door and stepped in. "Did I miss something Lill. Did she wake up yet?" I got up and ran to her and grabbed her in my biggest bear hug. "Yes, you did miss something. You missed us", I exclaimed. "That's right, I will always miss you guys, when I'm not around you", she said while smiling. "Let's go eat, before it gets cold. Did Grease end yet?", she asked. Lill screamed from the other room: "Yes, we were waiting for you before we are going to start the other movie. We also know how much you are in love with Patrick", she giggled. Kylie swooped in and smacked Lillian on the back of her head. "Patrick en Jenny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G", I said with a sing song voice. Lillian was rolling over the floor with laughter. I helped her up and put the movie into the DVD-player.

When the movie was playing I started thinking about old times. Jeeez, I'm not that old. But I had to think about everything that me and Lillian and Kylie have ever done together. Our first trip to a theme park in junior high, our first high school year, our first boyfriend, our first kiss and many many other things. When I was thinking about those lovely things and had one tear rolling down my cheek. These two girls are very special to me and I never want to loose them. I got me thinking about my gift. I hope they like it. But we will see tonight.

These two made me feel welcome everywhere. When I first came to Detroit I was a shy little girl. Lillian and Kylie where friends from when they were born. There parents are long time friends, just like the girls are. But still they opened their arms for me. The first week at school I felt lonely and I spend most of my spare time under a tree in the shadows. I was trying to hide from everyone. One day when I came from the cafeteria with my food, they were already sitting under the tree where I normally sat. When I saw them I turned around. But they told me to stay. Since that day they made sure I was never alone. I have seen these girls grow to the mature woman they are right now. Two girls with big hearts of gold. I will miss them like crazy. I still hope that this last year will be over fast. We did promise each other that we would go to the same college together.

Softly I began sobbing. In the start Lillian and Kylie didn't notice, but after a little while they noticed and soon we were crying together. Lillian was the first that stopped crying. "Rose, we are going to miss you like crazy. Kylie and I bought a farewell present", she said. She gave me a little green blueish box. I sallow the big lump I had in my throat. I never would have guessed they bought something for me. I opened the box and saw a tear shaped medallion. "Oh girls, this is perfect", I sobbed. I opened the medallion and saw a picture from the both of them inside. The back of the pendant was also engraved with "Friends forever". When I closed the medallion I saw also a little old engraving on the front. It said "Deus Acquae". Kylie came and helped me put the medallion around my neck. I started crying even louder. "Girls this is the best present you could have given me", I stutterd. "Your friendship means everything to me. Since the very start I have been so honored to be one of your friends". I went over to them and gave them both a big hug. "I hope autumn break will be soon there, so we can do loads of crazy stuff together".

When I looked at the clock, my eyes went wide. "Girls we need to hurry. I promised Mom I would be home around nine. It's almost 9.30 and you know my mom. She will be mad at me. And I also have a gift for you guys, but its at home." I sighed, "Well atleast if my mom didn't forget to pick it up today". "Well let's go then", kylie said while she was wiping the tears from her face.


	5. Presents and Problems

**Hai guys. Like i promised a update every week. My story is slowly building to the more exciting parts so don't worry it will get better. Read and Reply!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vampire Academy characters, only the plot and the added characters are mine.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Presents and Problems**_

We ran to Kylie's car and jumped in and drove to my place. Well my old place. When we arrived I jumped out of the car and ran inside. "Mom! Where are you?", I screamed while running towards the kitchen. "I'm in the living room hunny", she yelled back. When I arrived in the living room and got shocked for life. Jake was here. He was talking to my mom. He was telling her how much he is going to miss me and he even had fake tears on his cheeks. He almost looked sincere. I swallowed the crap that was stuck in my throat. What is he doing here? Would he want to ruin my life even more. Then again he already did it once why not again.

I looked around and I was happy that Christian wasn't home yet. Lucky for me. I don't know how he would react when he would see Jake standing here talking to my mom. My parents don't know what happened between me and Jake, but Christian was a witness of this horrible day. He was the one that found me in the forest. "Mom", I stuttered. "Did you pick up the presents for Kylie and Lillian at the shop?" I asked her. "Yes hunny, I did. They are in my purse in the kitchen", she said. Quickly I turned around and ran to the kitchen. When I arrived there Kylie and Lillian were there too. "Help", I squeaked. Kylie and Lillian looked up and saw me standing in the door with tears running over my cheeks. "What wrong girl?", they asked. "Jake… Jake is in the living room talking to my mom", I managed to choke out.

They didn't know what happened, but they knew something was very very wrong between me and him. Christian showed them several times during lunch breaks, where he smashed Jake's face a couple of times. Christian is very careful with what he tells people about what happened. But if he sees Jake standing there he will freak out and he won't be able to contain his rage in front of my parents. "Don't worry girl. We will get him to leave the house", they said. I nodded and walked to the fridge to get myself something to drink. Kylie hugged me and pulled Lillian with her. "We will get rid of him before Christian comes home, don't worry", Lillian said before disappearing in the living room.

While I was standing in the kitchen with wobbling knees. Kylie and Lillian were talking to him. I heared them asking my mom if she could check up on me, cause I couldn't find the thing I was looking for. I heard the girls talking to Jake. They asked him what he was doing here. He answered that it was none of their business. He was just here the say goodbye to "His Girlfriend". He asked them if it was ok the say goodbye to "His Girlfriend". I heard Lillian telling him that I haven't been his girlfriend for over 2 months now. You know very well what you did and that this ruined all your chances. We also suggest for you to leave as soon as possible. Cause we don't know what Christian will do to your face this time.

My mom walked in the kitchen and walked straight for her purse. "Here you go baby girl. Your presents are right here", she said. "Are you okay baby?", she asked. "No mom, I'm not feeling too well at the moment", I told her. "I hope it's not due to that cute boy who is standing in the living room. I didn't know that you had a boyfriend.", she said. "Mom, I don't have a boyfriend. He … He … He…", I choked and started crying. At that very moment Christian stormed into the kitchen. "What is happening here?", he shouted. When he saw me crying he ran to me and grabbed me in one of his big hugs. "I'm so sorry Christian. I could not keep him away", I sniffled. "No No little one, I'm sorry for not being here to show him the back of my fist and show him the door. This is the second time today that he could hurt you. I heard what happened during English class.", he said while he was still holding me in one of his hugs. "I'm so sorry Rose", he said with a small voice.

My mom didn't know what was happening and was looking around feeling very helpless. "Can anyone explain me what is going on?", she screamed. "Mom", I heard Christian saying. "This is not the right moment to talk about this. When Rose is ready to tell you she will. But that is not right now. But now I have to kick some moron's butt who doesn't know when to call it quits.", he said. But when he let go of me to go to the living room. Kylie and Lillian came in. "He is already gone", we made him leave. When they saw me crying they ran towards me and Seth and grabbed the both of us in a hug. "Christian… Can you let go of me", I moaned. "I can't breathe." Christian sometimes forgets he is big and strong.

"It's time for your present girls", I said softly. I gave them both a little blue box. "You shouldn't have to do this Rose", Kylie said with a tear running over her cheek. "I know Ky, but I wanted to give the both of you something so you know that we will be friends for ever.", I said with a small smile. They opened their boxes. I could even hear them swallow loudly. I gave them a necklace with a "Triquetra". I told them that a "Triquetra" was a celtic sign. This sign was used by witches and symbolized Virgin, Mother and Child. It also symbolizes Life, Death, and Resurrection and Earth, Air and Water. "This symbol is the power of three, which we are. "Rose...", Lillian choked out. "I don't know what to say". I showed them my box and my "Triquetra" necklace. "With this necklace we will be bonded. I know you guys don't believe in this. But I believe that these will only strengthen our bond as friends on a spiritual level. Even if I am 600 km away from you, you guys still mean the world to me.", I told them. "And to me", Christian said. "You always treated my sister with the biggest respect. You girls made sure that she came out of her shell and you girls made a real woman out of her. I know I didn't show that I was one of your friends, but I have a lot of respect for you guys", he told them with tears in his eyes. He grabbed them both in a hug. "Please take good care of each other", he said.

"Rose and Christian, It's time to leave", my mother called out. "Your dad is already waiting for us. Christian are you driving with us or with Rose?" I turned my head towards Christian. "I would appreciate it if you would ride with me Chris", I said. "I could use some one that keeps me awake during driving to the other side of the country", I sighed. I walked to Kylie and Lillian and gave them both a big hug. "Girls I am going to miss you like crazy. But in 6 weeks we will have a school break and we will meet again." I walked to my car with one arm laced with Kylie and one with Lillian. I wore my necklace with the "Triquetra" and with the medallion and across my cheek were little tears. I gave them one last hug and stepped in my car. Christian was already seated and was rummaging through my CD's for some good music. "Bye girls, see you soon!", I yelled. "Bye Ladies and take care", Christian screamed while we drove down the road. Kylie and Lillian were waving like crazy till we disappeared around the corner and we couldn't see each other anymore

The weekend flew by. Boxes were unpacked, clothing get hung up and stuff were put on the shelves. On Sunday night I was laying in my bed, tossing and turning around. I just couldn't get to sleep. This was a good time to write in my diary.

Dear Diary,

We are done moving house. My stuff is all at their rightful place in my room and you are within range. I know it's been a while since I wrote to you. But here we go.

A lot of stuff happened.

The last day at school was awful. I thought I didn't have to see Jake. But I was wrong like I always am. He was at school and even in class. He was still acting like I was his Girlfriend. I quote him `I always wish the very best to my Girlfriend`. Bullshit, don't you think.

But that was not all. After school me, Kylie and Lillian were packing my last stuff. We encountered a picture of Grandma. It looked like she was holding a flame in her hands. Lillian and Kylie thought she was a witch. When we were done we drove to Kylie's place and we had Chinese food while watching good movies. That was one of the good things.

I think I told you about my dream, right? During the movies I fell asleep. I know, I know I'm ashamed of myself. But I had that dream. This time I could understand what the voice was telling me. The voice told me to wait for him/her. Don't you think that's strange?

Anyway the movies we watched were of course our favourites. We even laughed about he leaddancer and Kylie.

Kylie and Lillian bought me a farewell present. Just like I bought on for them, but they didn't know that. They knew I love old things, so I think they bought my medallion at a antique shop. The medallion is beautiful. It is tear shaped and it contain pictures of them.

But you know me; we were almost too late to get home. When we came to my place I was shocked for life. When I was looking for my mom, cause she had the presents, I saw Jake standing in the living room talking to my mom. He was in my house! Kylie and Lillian chased him away before Christian was going to kill him. My mom thought he was really my boyfriend. I never told my parents about him and what happened. And even now I couldn't tell my mom. In about 10 seconds I was gripping the table and I crumbled apart crying.

My mom didn't know what was happening. When Christian came home and heard me crying. He ran to me and soothed me. He knew what happened. Lucky for Jake, the girls had already send him away. My mom wanted to know what happened, but Christian told her it wasn't the right time.

After all the drama I gave the girls their presents. They were unwrapping it with tears in their eyes. The "Triquetra" is a special symbol for the three of us now. Christian also started talking. He told them how he felt about them. He never let them know how much they meant to him, but he always looked out for them and defended them when it was needed. Isn't he sweet?

Tomorrow is a new day, new school, new lessons, new students and maybe new chances. I got to get to sleep now otherwise I will look horrible tomorrow.

Sleep tight.

With love Rose.


	6. Welcoming Committee

**Hey guys. Here is a new update for my story. I hope u will keep following me even if the story starts up slowly.  
I hope u will all like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Vampire Academy, only my plot and the added characters.**

* * *

**welcoming committee**

-Beep beep- I woke up groggily. What a loud noise. Christian's alarm is always very loud. I heard him getting up and smashing his alarm clock to the wall. Quickly I got up and walked in to my bathroom. It's 6.30 too early too get up don't you think. Nope. Me and Christian have to go to school and here in Montana school start at 8.00 in the morning. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair. I thought about all the good things that "can" happen, but also thought about all the bad that could happen. I jumped out of the shower and walked towards my bedroom. When I crossed the hallway I could smell breakfast getting done by mom. My stomach started growling at me. So I started took a small sprint. Before I could lock myself in my room I opened Christian's room and shouted at him that he had to hurry. My god he wasn't even out of bed. "How can I use the shower when you are in it, smartass!" he snapped at me. Typical my brother. Cranky in the morning but and adorable bear in the evening. I batted my eyelashes at him. "Ahw come on Chris, don't shoot the messenger. Breakfast is almost ready. I will even pick your clothes for you. If you would just hurry." He nodded at me and ran to the bathroom.

I love my brother. Him and me are best friends but the huge feeling for humour is apparently vacant in his brains. Before I walk to my room, I look in his closet what he would wear today. I gave him simple dark washed jeans and a polo-shirt. Christian had no sense for fashion at all. So I usually pick out his clothes. When I entered my bedroom, I was softly singing to the songs on the radio. I even took my brush to use as a microphone. I walked my closet. What should I wear today. I chose a dark washed skinny jeans with a soft pink tube top. When I was dressed and put on my make-up I walked downstairs.

In the morning we always need to be very very silent. We always try not to wake up my dad. He comes home around 5 o'clock after his evening shift at the hospital. The hospital and the surgeon-team always work under a lot of pressure. "Morning mom", I said to my mom when I walked in to the kitchen. "Morning Hunny. You looking forward to go to school?". I nodded at her. "Yes I am mom. I hope that they have a dancing team here. I miss dancing and I miss Mason". My mom sighed. "You and that boy are so attached together. It's almost like the two of you are a couple. Why don't you give some one else a chance. Maybe your brother?". I giggled at my mom. She was right in one way. I mean me and Mason are almost joint by the hips. "But mom, you know that I will never be able to dance with Chris. He is just to big and bulky". I just love it to tease my brother. "What did I do now?", Christian asked when I walked down the stairs. I giggled some more at my mom. She just winked at me. "Morning mom, do you have my granola bar?", he said while grabbing a sandwich. "Me and Rose are going to be late if I can't find them Mom", he whined in his little voice. I swooped in and hit him on his head with his granola bar. "I already have your bar Chris. Let just hurry or we are going to be late."

When were in the car he gave me a mean glare. "What were you and mom talking about Rose?", he said in a menacing voice. I just shook my head. "Nothing important Sparky. Me and mom were joking about you dancing with me". A big grin spread across his face. "Oh, so now I am finally good enough to dance with you Rose? I always knew you could not live without me in you dancing scene either." I lowered my head. "Maybe they don't even have a team at St. Vlads Chris. You always are so lucky. All schools in America have a Rugby team.", I said with a big sigh.

It was a 15 minute drive to our new school. St. Vladimir's academy looked like a gothic castle, built in the style of older academies in Europe. The buildings boasted elaborate, almost church-like architecture, with high peaks and stone carvings. Wrought iron gates enclosed small gardens and doorways here and there. The school resembles a college campus more than a typical high school. The campus is divided into two schools, the upper and lower, each of which is built around a large, open quadrangle decorated with stone paths and what looked like century-old trees. The upper school quad has an academic building on one side with the dormitories and the gym opposite. There are also dorms that sat on one of the other sides with the administration buildings opposite. The administration building also serve the lower school.

That is were we had to go. The parking lot was still empty. Great we were the first to get here. We saw a outdoor swimming-pool and the rugby-field. I saw Christian grinning from ear to ear. I pulled him towards the registration room. "Come on Chris. We don't want to be fashionable late now do we? You will see the field after we get our papers," I said while pulling him with me. When we walked in we saw and awful old woman sitting behind her desk. She had dark gray hair and a nose that made her look like a hawk with small glasses. "Ah, the new students", she said with a croaky voice when we opened the door. "You are the kids of Doctor Mazur and Guardian Hathaway right?", she asked us. Guardian? I didn't know what she ment. Man this just keeps getting weirder. I just opted to be polite on the first day I am here. "Yes miss Kirova, that would be us. Could we please get our papers. It's our first day today and we don't like to be late to our first classes.", I told her. Christian was standing in the corner of the room fiddling with his hand. He always gets nervous around old people. The old woman smiled a crooked smile and went looking in a big pile of paper. She pulled out a bunch of papers. "Well here you go. Good luck at this our school", she said before shooing us out of her office. "Let's go Chris, I think we have 15 minutes before classes start", I told him when pulling him out of this awful office. When we left the office we saw the parking lot slowly filling with cars and motorcycles. I smiled. My old car wouldn't be noticeable here. It looked like a lot of cars are really really old.

Because Christian really like rugby we had to walk to the field and have a look before we split up to go to our classes. "Look at that field Rose, it's huge.", he exclaimed. "Are you going to try-out for the team Chris? You do know I'm still not that into rugby, right?", I said with a big smile on my face. He shook his head. I stuck my tongue out to him and slowly started walked to one of the big buildings. "Rose! Wait for me! What is your first class for today?, he asked me. "I have math, but let's hurry before we are too late. Where is your first class?", I asked him. He dropped his head. "My first class is in building B and I have French", he said. I hugged him. "Don't worry Chris I will be fine. I'm only going to be in Building C, so we won't be close. I will see you at English Chris", I said. I turned around and ran to Building C hoping not to be late.

When I entered the building I grabbed my papers. I had Math, English, Biology and Gym, The same lessons as the last day in Detroit. Yay, this will be fun… Not. Luckily for me, the first lesson was over before I could think about the girls back in Detroit. I sat in a table far in the back so no one would disturb me. Everything the teacher tried to explain was stuff I learned about a year ago in Detroit. I finished my assignments very fast. Nobody was talking to me so I had the time to take out my Ipod. I took my ear buds and put them in my ear so I could listen to music.

When the bell rang I got up as one of the last. My next class was English in building B. This was the only class I had together with Christian. When I was walking in the hallway I had to think about Kylie and Lillian. I missed them like crazy. Most of the people at this school were totally ignoring me and I was glad for that. I don't like the attention at all. When I turned around a corner I bumped into a big bulky guy. All my book and papers were spread across the floor and was sprawling on the floor. "Hey! Next time watch were u walking tiny girl!", said that big bulky guy in a menacing voice. Oh no, not again. Not again a guy like Jake. The guy I bumped in was big, bulky with lots of muscles. He was and sportsman, you know one that always works out. "I'm sorry", I whispered, while picking up my books and papers.

"What did you say?", said the big guy when he pushed me back on the floor. "You are not sorry? I think I will have to teach you a lesson." I closed my eyes and waited for the slap in my face. When I didn't feel the slap after 30 seconds I opened my eyes and I saw Christian standing behind the big guys. He was holding the big guys arm. "Rose? Are you ok?", said a little girl standing next to Christian. She jumped out from behind Christian and rushed to my side. She helped me pick up my books and papers. "What happened here?", I heard Christian ask. "Relax, Chris. I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into this guy", I said while pointing my finger to the big guy. "I said I was sorry, but he said I said I was not sorry." Christian turned his head to the big guy and asked him why he wanted to hit me. "That's non of your business," he said in a menacing voice again. "I will get you little girl," he said while walking away. Christian helped me up and the little girl gave me my books and papers. "Are you sure you are ok?" she asked again. I just nodded. "I am Vasilissa by the way. But call me Lissa", she said while she gave me an awkward hug. Lissa was a beautiful thin girl with long platinum blond hair. Her cloths were really stylish and she wore just enough make-up to make her look natural. "Don't worry about him Rose. He won't touch you again", said Christian when he helped me up. "Let's go to class we don't want to be late again", he sighed.

When we arrived at the classroom Lissa asked me again if I was feeling ok. How many times will she asked me today. I sighed. "I'am ok Lissa", I told her. "I am used to these things. At my old school these things happened every day. I actually hope this would not happen here so I could get some what of a normal school life. But apparently it is just not made for me.", I told her with a small voice. "I think I can help you with that", she said with a smile on her face. "I'm going to turn you in one of the most wanted girls at this school. So that you and I can teach those bully's a lesson. When I am done with you, all boys will want to be friends with you and all the girls will be jealous of you.", She giggled. "We will show them what you are worth of. Are you free this afternoon?", she asked. I looked at her with big eyes. Is she joking. Boys would want me and girls will be jealous of me. That is just not possible. "I uh… No, not really", I stuttered. "Then we have a date young lady", she said with a wink before Mr. Block started with the lesson.

Lissa and I had loads of fun during class. We talked about random things. We were laughing about each other jokes. We had almost all classes together. Well all apart from Math cause she is in the advanced course. But during the time we were working on our assignments the fear of lunch break creeped in. What if I would make a joke out of myself again? I really hoped Lissa could help me out so I could forget this morning and start over again tomorrow.

But if I would show myself as the biggest klutz that I am. "Lissa? Can we sit outside during lunch break", I asked her. She looked at me like didn't believe what I just asked her. "Do you really think I am going to sit outside in this weather", she asked me while pointing outside. I was raining really hard. I sighed. "I guess not no", I said while shaking my head. "And my friends and your brother will be there to", she exclaimed. "Do you want to show you brother and that big guy that you are weak and afraid of them? Don't you want to meet my friends?", she asked me. "Oooooooh Rose… You will just love Dimitri." I shook my head and lowered in down so she couldn't look me in the eye. "Jesse really got you this morning, didn't he?", she asked. "Yes…. He did yes." I said with a small voice. "I'd rather go somewhere else then the cafeteria. Lissa you don't know how big of a klutz I am.", I sighed. She put her arms around me. "Rose this afternoon you are going to tell me everything. Now let's go to the cafeteria and meet my friends and see your brother. Oh dear god. This is my worst nightmare. Bumping in to some one the first day and make a fool out of myself in the cafeteria. 10 points for the environment 0 point for Rose. "Ok, ok I will got with you, but I am not going to buy anything in the cafeteria. And I am only going because I don't wanna let Christian down.

When the bell rang she looped her arm through mine and we walked to the cafetaria. Christian was waiting for me us. "Thanks for taking her with you Lissa", he said with a smile. Christian smiled at me and took me in one of his big hugs. "Chris… I can't breath", I said while tapping him on his back. "Oh sorry Rose. I am so happy. This is going to be the best time ever. I already met de coach of the rugby team and I have my try-outs this afternoon. Did you see or asked around if there is a dance-team", he asked me. When me and Christian were talking I saw Lissa walk in the cafeteria to give us some privacy. "No Chris. The only thing on my mind is how to avoid that ugly big guy", I told him with a sigh. "Rose, Rose. During lunch break you don't have to worry. I will protect you. I promised I would take care of you didn't I?", He asked me. I nodded. Together we walked in. I saw Lissa jumping up and down near a table filled with people. "Rose, Christian! Come here. We already have a table.", she said. "Lets go Rose. We will have a look at what kind of people are here, and we don't wanna let Lissa down," he said. He threw his arm around my shoulder and together we walked in.

"Do you want something to eat Rose?", Christian asked me. I shook my head. "Nah, I'm ok Chris. I'm not that hungry." "Are you sure? Don't you want a sandwich or a bottle of water?", he asked again. Christian is such an angel sometimes. He know how hard it is for me to be in a cafeteria after everything that happened in Detroit. I could never tell my parents about everything that happened in my life, but not telling your twin brother is like signing your own death certificate. He always knows when there is something wrong with me. That is one of the reason I had to tell him everything when he found me in the forest after the incident. I sighed. "Ok get me a sandwich and a bottle of water please Chris", I said. Lissa turned around and winked at Chris when she asked if he could bring her one too. "Rose will be in good hands with me", she said while pushing me towards a chair. Because everything went so fast I did not notice she sat me down next to a guy. "Rose this is Dimitri. Dimka this is Rose and that is her brother Christian", She said while pointing at Christian. I turned around, to say hi to him and to give him a hand. But halfway in the turn I got pushed of the chair roughly and fell to the floor with a thud. "This is my chair bimbo!", I heard that dark voice say again. Oh no, it that bulky big guy again. I was hoping I could evade him for the rest of my life. But not a chance of doing that. Even in this over filled cafeteria he could find me. I heard some Russian words before I heard the voice of the guys sitting next to me. "Jesus Jesse, act like a normal person will ya." The boy, I think he is called Dimitri got up and gave me his hand. He helped me up and sat me on his chair. "Are you ok?", he asked me in a russian laced English tone. "Yes, I think I am ok", I told him. Dimitri turned around a walked to the big guy and pulled the chair out from under his ass. With a loud thud the big guy fell to the floor. Dimitri went and stood behind him. "Did you really think it's normal to push some one of a chair", he asked. Jesse got up. "And you think you can do the same to me Belikov? She ran in to me this morning with her stupid head. And she never apologized for it. So I am just getting back at her." I wanted to protest against what he said. But Lissa put her hand over my mouth so I couldn't make any sound at all. "Sssst… don't say anything. Dimitri will take care of this. I already told him what happened this morning. You think you are not gonna scream when I remove my hand?", she asked. I just nodded.

In the meanwhile Jesse was screaming at Dimitri that he couldn't defend me, because I was a stupid little girl. Dimitri shook his head. "When will you learn to leave my friends alone Jesse. Rose is new at our school and we are supposed to show her the school not the argue over her and her silly antics. If I ever see you near her, I know where to find you. And you know what I am capable of Jesse", he said with a menacing voice. Christian and Dimitri arrived at our table at the same time. "Are you sure you are ok Rose?", Dimitri asked me. "I am ok now thanks to you. Thank you for standing up for me." Christian looked at me and I guess he saw the tears that were spread across my face. "Did I miss something?", he asked us. I shook my head. "It's over already dude. Jesse was wonderful…again", said Dimitri. Lunch passed very fast. Christian and I were introduced to all the friends of Dimitri and Lissa. After lunch it was time for Gymnastics. This is also not one of my most favorite subjects. Not because I am a klutz. I am everything then a klutz at sports. I know I am the biggest klutz when I need to walk in one straight line but if it is about sports of gymastics, people always turn jealous. They will be so jealous that don't even want to talk to me anymore. This will be the worst class of today.


	7. Jealousy

**Goodmorning guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update last friday. It's been a harsh time with burials etc.  
Anyways not a story i should tell u guys.  
Here is the next chapter and like i said it starts slow but we are getting to the good part.**

**Richelle Mead owns everything from Vampire Academy but i own this plot and the added characters.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Jealousy**_

Around 12 o'clock gym started. This was my living hell. Lissa had to drag me to the gym. Lucky for I didn't have the schools sporting cloths, so I don't have to participate. Hopefully did the teacher forget to bring extra/new cloths for me. Well so I thought. As soon as I entered the gym and I had put away my stuff in Lissa's locker, the teacher whirled around. She smiled. "Ah, the new student", she said. "I heard so much about you. Your coach from the dancing team in Detroit high told me all about you. He even send me some tapes from your recitals and especially from your final piece. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to set up a team here. But maybe you would like to start one for us?", she asked me. "What…. Uh… what do you mean?", I stuttered. Did she really want me to form a team for this school. Me… the new girl. At the same time I was experienced leading one, but that didn't say I could build one from scrap. "Well I would love it for you to build a team and participate in the area finals in this area, just like you did in Detroit.", coach Petrov asked me. "When did you want to start with this team?", I asked her. "What I'm trying to say, that it can take a while before this team is ready for competitions." She just smiled. "Me and coach Henry have faith in you.", she told me. "I saw a lot of your recitals and you are a born leader. I will give you time to decide. I would love to hear an answer from you before tomorrow's lesson. Here you have your uniform. Now go and get dressed. Today we are working on the balance beam and I think that the boys and girls in your class are ready for a little show. Don't you think?" she said with a wink. Oh god… no. She saw my trial. Now I'm really going to be in deep shit. I sighed and walked to the dressing room.

Lissa was still in there waiting for me. "Hey Rose, did she make you dress up for class", She said while gesturing to my cloths. I sighed again. "Yes… and I think she wants me to show my trial". "Your trial? How is that even possible?", she asked. "Well in Detroit we only have 2 years of gym. The last two year I was the head of the dancing team at my school", I told her with a smile. "A dancing team … wow … That's like a cheerleading-team right?", she asked with shining eyes like she was plotting something. "I always wanted to be in a cheerleading-team". She stopped talking and I think she started daydreaming, while I was changing into the gym cloths. "Oh Lissa, dancing is even better then cheerleading", I told her. "Everyone can participate. Boys, girls, couples, everyone. There are so many different types of dancing, like Ballroom, streetdance, Rock&Roll and many many more. For example when u dance in the Rock&Roll style you would need a boy and a girl that trust each other. Lillian and Kylie were stars in Rock&Roll dancing." Quickly I wiped away the lonely tear that crossed my cheek. I missed the girls.

When I finished changing myself, I noticed how dead ugly these cloths were. Lissa looked at me with questionable eyes. "Ugly ain't they?, she asked me. I nodded. "I totally agree with ya Liss. Let just hope they won't let us wear this when we do dancing competitions", I said with a wink. "So this means that you are going to do it?", said Lissa while giggling and jumping up and down. "I nodded shyly at her. "Yes, I am going to try to make a good team. I just hope that there a boys and girls here that want to compete. I will think about it tonight and make a small set-up on how I want to do it and tell Coach Petrov tomorrow". Lissa nodded and pushed me towards the gym. "I just wanna remind you that coach Petrov doesn't like to wait for her students".

When we entered the classroom we saw the other kids working on the balance beam. I walked to the coach to see what she wanted me to do. She told me I could run circles outside or I could practise my routine. I saw Lissa lining up with our classmates. When I saw them all failing big time on the balance beam, I made the decision to show them what I'm made off.

I was going to practise my routine, because I didn't want to fail as much as they were. I looked for a big fluffy mat and I took them to the complete opposite side of the gym. I did not want people to see me fall when I was practising. Next to the mat I took out a big wooden cube. This would be my jumping point for my final jump, like I did in Detroit. Coach Petrov saw me walking around with all the stuff and she took out a very long soft looking mat. I could use that one for practising my other jump, that I would normally do on the balance beam.

Gym was planned for 2 hours. In these 2 hours I used 1.5 hours to practise. After 1.5 hours the coach called us together at the balance beam. I saw some girls watching me with big eyes and their mouth wide open when I was practising. One of those girls looked very very jealous. I was wondering why she looked like that. She was also one of the better girls on the beam. When I finshed my last jump and flickflack I walked over to the group. I saw her talking to one of her friend and pointing at me. When she saw I saw her, she turned red and turned her head quickly to one of her friends. I heard coach Petrov talking about tomorrow's class. Everyone had to do his or her routine tomorrow to get graded. The whole class erupted in protests and shouting. They said that they didn't have enough time to practise. I was standing next to Lissa, when I saw her swallow the lump that was stuck in her throat. "What's wrong Liss?", I asked her. She started stuttering. "I… I… I don't think I will make it. I am scared that I will drop of the beam". I tried to soothe her. "Lissa if you want me to stand next to you and catch you if you fall, I would do that for you. I just mean I have done this enough times to catch you with out letting you fall", I said with a wink. Lissa tried to say something back to me but coach Petrov interrupted us.

"I know that she is new at our school, but Rose did her final trial on the balance beam and I asked her to show us her routine.", she said with a smile on her face. I saw Lissa watching me with big eyes. In the back of the crowd I heard that same girl telling her friend I was a show-off. She look at me with a strange mad look on her face. I shook my head and climbed on the balance beam. I started my routine and with a backwards flip and my final jump I ended after 5 minutes. It went perfectly. I did not make any mistakes and no miss-steps. When I landed I saw Lissa running at me. "Rose… Wow… I didn't know that you were this good. You were awesome!", she exclaimed. The whole class erupted in to whistles and cheering and clapping.

Coach Petrov winked at me. "Rose you deserved you're A fair and square. I also want to do an other announcement. Rose lead several dancing team at her old school and we asked her to start one here. But we have to wait for her to decide what to do." I felt my cheek getting more red and I started feeling hot. "Class is over guys, have fun with the rest of the classes today", she said while waving us off to the dressing rooms.


	8. My Disasterous Past

**Goodmorning fellow Fanfiction-readers!  
Sorry for not updating for so long. I had loads of things to do. I went to a beautiful wedding from one of my best friends and i had No computer i could use.  
I hope you will all love this chapter. Things are getting more and more exciting now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the story of Vampire Academy. They all belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I only own the plot and the added Characters.**

* * *

**My disastrous past**

After class I ran to the changing room as fast as I could. I wanted to get away from all of these watching eyes. That girl… The hair on the back of my neck stood straight up. Man this was so strange. I called to Lissa that I would wait for her outside in the parking lot. I had to talk to Chris about this drama and about my decision. I texted him before I got out of the changing room.

"_Christian… Could you come to the gym before you go to your try-out. I really need to ask and tell you something. I need big time advice. Love your lill' sis._

I didn't have to wait long. I saw Chris running towards me. He took me in one of his big bone-crushing hugs. "Here I am little one. How did your class go? Did you show them how big of a klutz your are?", he asked me with a big grin on his face. I shook my head. "No Chris, it was even worse. The coach made me show my trial. It was horrible. Every one was talking about me. But then again when I saw how they were working on the balance beam I couldn't let them think I was as bad as they are", I said with a wink. "Then again I got a straight A again." Chris couldn't stop laughing. "So now your class is full of jealous girls?", he asked me. I hung my head. "I'm afraid so Chris. There is this one girl in my class and she thought I should stop bragging about my skills. She was horrible. But I think I can survive her. But that is not why I called you here. The coach asked me to start a dancing team Chris. She saw all our recitals from back in Detroit and now she wants this school to be as successful as we were in Detroit. What do you think I should do?", I asked him. He grabbed me in an other hug. "Rose, you know you should stop doom thinking yes?" he said. I raised one eyebrow (which I failed miserably). "Of course I think you should do it. You are always telling me that I need to do what my heart desires. You were the one that told me to pick up my rugby skills and I know how much you love dancing. You just got to do this!", he exclaimed. I looked at him and I saw in his eyes he meant every word he just said. I nodded. "Ok Chris, I will do it. Time to brag some more to these people", I said with a wink. Chris grinned at me and gave me another hug. "I got to run little one. I don't want to be late for my try-out. I don't want to make a fool out of myself like you did", he said before he started laughing.

Just before Chris ran around the corner, Lissa came out. "Hey Rose, ready to go?", she asked. "I believe we have a lot to talk about" she said with a big grin. We walked to the gate to go to my place. When I stopped walking to turn to the parking lot, she kept on walking through the gate. "Lissa, how did you get to school today?", I asked her. She turned around and looked at me with questioning eyes. "I walked to school, like I do every day", she said while shrugging her shoulders and started walking again. "Lissa stop. How long do you have to walk to get to school then?", I asked her. She raised one eyebrow (damn, why can everybody do this!) and sighed. Half an hour to 45 minutes I think", she said. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the parking lot. "Where are we going?", she asked me. Well I'm going to take you to my car to drive home and if you want I can come pick you up every morning.", I told her with a small smile on my face. She started smiling brightly. "I would love that Rose. It will save me a couple of hours of sleep and I don't have to walk that much. Does Chris not ride with you to school, if I may ask", she said. "Well Chris has a horrible morning spell. He is so grumpy in that period and he is never really talkative.", I said with a grin. "Anyways he has his own car as well."

When we were walking toward my car I asked Lissa what she wanted to do this afternoon. I told her I was afraid that all the girls were jealous of me. I also told her about the girl in our gym class who thought I bragged to much.. When I opened the car for Lissa I saw something in her eyes. I think she exactly knew who I was talking about. Her eyes were telling the story for her. I thought I saw little tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to fall over. I also saw hate and envy in her eyes. "Do you know who it was?", she asked me. I looked at her when I walked to the other side of the car and I shook my head. "She is not in one of my other classes. At least I think so. So I really don't know her name but I know what she looks like", I told Lissa. "She had raven black hair, stunning clear blue eyes and I think she is about 1 m and 70 cm." "Yes I know exactly who that is", Lissa told me while her hands were in small shaking fists. "She was one of my best friend a while ago. When she tried to steal my boyfriend I cut all ties with her. Her name is Tasha Ozera and she is a cocky, really annoying girl". "But enough about jealous girls, let us talk about you make-over", she said. "We have lots to do. But first I want to see your cloths and your make-up. I need to know how much work I have to do to make you perfect", she said with a big smile on her face. "Ok Lissa, you asked for it. I'm the worst person in the world. I don't like cleaning at all", I said with a wink. "My room is always a big big mess and I really haven't even took everything out of my boxes. But I will show you everything I have", I told her.

I started the car and as fast as we could we drove to my place. When we entered the drive way I saw my mother sitting in the rocking chair in the garden. I told Lissa that my mom and I always drink a cup of tea when I come back from school. I sighed internally. Mom probably thinks that I'm going to tell the whole story of what happened today and maybe she wants to know what happened in Detroit. I just hope that Lissa doesn't go now she sees my mom. "As you can see my mom is already waiting for me", I told Lissa while pointing at my mom. "Both of my parents work in the hospital. My dad is in bed at this moment because he needs his rest. He is a surgeon and my mom is his personal assistant. As you can hear can't bear to be apart.", I told her. "Oh", said Lissa. "I could come back later if you want. I don't want to intrude in your special time with your mom", she sad with a sad smile on her face. "Don't worry Lissa. My mom loves company, so I think she won't mind you being around. Anyways she always wants to meet my friends and I think she would love to meet my saviour.", I told her with a wink. "My mom never believe me when I tell her I'm one big klutz. So I was actually hoping you would be my witness", I said while I pulled her with me towards the garden. "You told me we had a lot of work to do. Stay for me please?", I begged her. "Ok… ok, I will stay because we need to do so many things. But you have to promise me you will tell me everything today. Because it looks like your parents don't even know what happened", she said with question marks in her eyes.

I hung my head. "They don't know anything that happened. The only one that knows anything about it is Christian because he was the one that found me." I told her with tears in my eyes. I didn't want to show her how hard it was for me that I had to keep this hidden for my parents. "The last day in Detroit she nearly found out, because the guy was there. Christian saved my ass. I never ever told anyone about what happened, not even my two best friends in Detroit. I'm ashamed for what happened and it is just a horrible story.", I told her. "But let's go and have a cup of tea with my mom. Then I can introduce you to her. She will be happy that I found a friend so fast. My mom is always afraid I will stay horribly alone and she like it when I have people around me that make me happy." She sighed and walked with me. Together we walked in. "Damn, Your house is beautiful Rose. It's really spacey and nicely decorated", she said with a big smile. "I would love to live in a house like this." I told her that having a big house is not always everything you want to have. I'd rather have a good family and some good friends in stead of a big house. Having a big house means that you have a lot of money yes. But you will probably have parents that work so hard that you barely see them. Look at my parent. They are the biggest example. My mom always gets up to make breakfast for us. Well get up… I think she will stay awake and goes to sleep when we are gone. She also tries to be awake when me and Chris come home. When we walked in to the kitchen I saw Lissa looking all around. "We need to be very silent. Cause I think that my dad is still asleep. What would you like to drink?", I asked her. "A cup of tea sounds good. The weather outside is still horrible and cold", she said with a wink. "Where can I find the toilet?". I pointed her in the right direction and started boiling the water. I think my mom saw us enter the house, because she walked in the kitchen just after Lissa went to the toilet. "Oh, hi Rose. So school is done for today? Did you make any new friends?", she asked. I nodded and told her about my day. I told her about the weird woman at the administration where we had to pick up out timetables and how we were recognised, about how Christian fell in love with the rugbyfield en ofcourse about my Klutz action and how I met Lissa and her friends. What I didn't tell my mom is that Jesse was looking for a fight with me and Chris. My mom is just as or maybe even more protective of her kids. When I thought about what happened the chills still ran over my back. Dimitri was a real gentleman when he defended me and he is very good looking too. His eyes are such a deep shade of brown. Eyes where u can get lost in if you look to long into them. But then again he will probably not even be interested in me. I just a normal girl who is prone to accidents.

When Lissa cam back I introduced her to my mom. "Mom, this is Lissa, the girl that helped Chris pick me up from the floor.", I said with a wink. "She welcomed Chris and me to our school and showed us around." Lissa smiled to my mom and introduced her. She told my mom why she welcomed us. She came to live here a couple of years ago and she knew it was going to be hard to be away from the place you grew up. She also knew it was hard making new friends here. She also told my mom about my magic in gymclass today and that she was so jealous of me. My mom turned her head to me. "So I'd recon they have two years of gymnastics here?", he asked with raised eyebrows. "Jup mom, and I had to show some of them slackers my trial. I think all the teachers in Detroit and here have been calling or emailing around, cause my coach also knew of my dance-team. She even saw all our recitals and now they want me to make and lead the team here." I told her. She smiled. "But hunny, that's a great opportunity. Now you can show all of them that you can make a super team out of nothing." She turned her head to Lissa. "Are you gonna dance to Vasilissa?" she asked. Lissa hung her head. "I don't know if I'm good enough Miss Hathaway", she said with a sad smile. She looked scared. I put my arm around her shoulders. "You saw what I could do today. And to be honest, you are helping me and because you are my friend, I am going to help you.", I said with a wink.

When we finished our tea and stopped talking to my mom, cause she wanted to go to bed. I pulled Lissa with me. First I showed her the "relax-room". We had two big couches, a big wide screen and some game-station near it. After this I pulled her with my to my room. When we entered my room, Lissa her eyes nearly fell out of the sockets and her tongue rolled over the floor. "Wauw Rose, your room is three time the size of mine.", she screamed. She walked in to my closet full of cloths. "Oh my god Rose. You have so many cute things here. This will only make it easier for me to do your make-over.", she grinned while rubbing her hands. "But first you are gonna tell me why you are so afraid of Jesse and what happened in Detroit. I started telling her about Jake and what happened.

"_Jake was my first real boyfriend. In the start he was super sweet and he did everything for me. But he wanted more out of our relation. I was not ready for doing more then we did. I could keep him at a distance for a while, until we walked home after a schoolparty. He pulled me into the forest. First we started off kiss full of love, but in a while his kisses camefull with lust. Jake was drunk from the party, so I thought I could push him off me. Cause I still wasn't ready for going further. When I tried to get away he became mad and pushed my on the floor._

_He started ripping off all my cloths. He hit me several times because I wanted to get away. That night he raped me. He left me in the forest, naked and smudged in blood._

_After a couple of hours I heard people calling my name. They were looking for me. I stayed down in a couple of bushes. I was crying softly. I couldn't moved, everything hurted. Christian was the one that found me after hours. When he saw me lying there he put his jacket around me and took me in his arms and ran us home. He was chanting that he was sorry and that he failed in protecting me. I feel asleep in his arms. When my dad saw me he was shocked for life. He wanted to do so many researches and tests on me. But Christian said no to my dad and took me to his room. He sat with me all night and he kept chanting he was sorry and that he should have protected me. When I woke up the next morning I saw him crying next to me. I told him what happened and he cried even hard. He said he will never fail me again."_

What I didn't tell her that Chris was very scary when he found. His eyes where like bottled flames. After what happened he never ever left me alone. "Chris is my big protector, my teddy bear. Jake was a muscle boy just like Jesse is.", I told Lissa with tears in my eyes. "You are the first I ever told this story. You should see the reason now, I hope", I said when the tears spilled over. I was ashamed that I never told anyone this story, but I was just to painful to tell anyone. When I looked at Lissa I could see fear. Fear for the story I told her, fear for what could have happened and fear for people finding out. Lissa stepped closer and grabbed me in a hug. "Rose, I never knew your past was so tragic. I just don't know what to say …", she said with a big sigh. I didn't want her to have pain for my past. Softly I could hear a voice just like hers say:" Maybe she is really the one. The one we are looking for. I have to ask my brother this. He is very very good in feeling these connections." The voice rambled so fast that I wasn't even sure I heard it correctly. I just hugged Lissa back. After that we started talking about my make-over and I watched her run in and out of my closet.


	9. Am I a disgrace to myself?

_**Am I a disgrace to myself?**_

I woke up at half past 6 with just enough time to write in my diary.

_Dear diary,_

Sorry for not writing to you faster. I missed it, but to be honest with u time has been horrible again. My first day at school was a disaster. My first lesson was math and well they are really behind. In Detroit we were working on harder problems then here. Apart from that when we picked up our timetables I found out that me and Christian don't even have that many lessons together. Apart from English class off course.

_So after first class I was on my way to English, when I bumped into a muscle-boy. You know a Jake-type. He was very rude and mean. He wanted to smack my face, because I didn't say sorry. Which I did do off course. I was sitting on the ground, while I was waiting for his fist to connect with my face. When I opened my eyes I saw Chris standing there with his hand around the Bullies hand. I was happy to see Chris. But then again he did promise me to protect me, and as you know he was horribly hurt when everything happened with Jake. Christ brought a small cute girl with him. Apparently they got to know each other in his first class. Chris is just some-one who makes friends easier then me. Sometimes that makes me very jealous._

_Anyways the little girls name is Vasilissa (but everyone calls her Lissa) and she helped me get up. Apparently she was in the same class as me and Chris, because she was walking with us toward the next class. During class I got to know her a little bit better. She told us she sat down next to Chris on purpose. Because she knew how hard it was to get friends here. She moved from New York to here, so she knew how hard it was going to be for us. Lissa wanted to be my friend! Can you believe it? Also she wanted to hang out after school. She wanted to know why Chris is so protective of me and she is going to give me a make-over. She will make me in to a girl that every boy would want to be friends with, and one where all the girls will be envious off. Can you think about it? Me… wanted? Oh my god, that's never going to happen… I don't think they would want me like she thinks. I just want to forget this awful school day as fast as I can._

_As you know me I always make a fool out of myself in the cafeteria. So yes I did it here aswell. But this time it wasn't my fault. When Chris and I entered the cafeteria, we saw Lissa jumping up and down to get out attention. She wanted us to sit with her and her friends. I did make in to the table without crashing into someone and without hitting myself on table corners. Lissa pulled me down on a chair and Chris went and got us some food. Dimitri one of Lissa's best friend was sitting next to me, and as soon as I turned around to introduce myself, I got pulled of my chair and smacked down on the floor._

_Dimitri looked down at my with pity and helped me up. When I finally sat down on his chair, he let go off my hands and walked towards the muscle-boy. He pulled me down of my chair. Well its apparently all my fault. That guy hates me. Anyway Dimitri pulled him off his chair and started shouting at him. He was defending me. Can you believe it? So what I saw in his eyes wasn't pity, maybe it was something else. Dimitri has shoulder length brown hair and deep dark chocolate brown eyes. He is a head length taller then I am and very buff. Not as much a muscle boy like that ass or Chris, but muscles in the right places. Damn, here I am daydreaming about him again. Anyway when he got back he was really sweet and worried about me. _

_After this catastrophe in the cafeteria, me and Lissa went to out next class. Gymnastics… Because I didn't know if there was a dancing-team and because at this school we get two year of gym, I had to participate. During class coach asked me to make a dance-team for this school. Really? Yes she wanted silly old me to do it. And off course she say my trial in Detroit and she wanted me to show the class this trial. My day couldn't get any worse, you would think. But no… now I have even more jealous girls on my tail. The rest of the day went very fast. Lissa went with me to my place. I told her everything that happened with Jake. I just had to tell anyone about all the things that happened. She soothed me and told me that this was not going to happened very fast in Montana. _

_I can hear something ticking at my window. I am going to have a look what it is._

_I'll write to you soon._

_Love Rose,_

Softly I heard ticking sounds around my bedroom window. I got up from my bed to see what was happening. When I reached my window I heard a harder bang against the glass. I looked outside and saw Lissa standing there throwing rocks at my window. I opened my window to ask her what she was doing here so early in the morning, but when I did she threw a rock against my nose. "Oops!", I heard her saying. "I didn't do that on purpose Rose. Oh by the way … Good morning Sunshine!", she said with a big smile. "Did you sleep good?" I still wondered why she was here so early in the morning. It wasn't even 7 in the morning yet. Yesterday we had a super evening. After she raided my closet last night and checked my make-up. She took me and Chris out to a little cute bar called the "Blue tango". When we arrived there we met up with Dimitri and she introduced us to her other friends, Mia and Eddie and Adrian. They were a year older then us and were studying at Lehigh University close by. Mia was a petit girl with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes. I think she was only 1 m and 60 cm. Her boyfriend Eddie was a big guy with sandy brown curls and he played basketball. They were a cute couple together. They both studied History of Moroi and Dhampir culture. Adrian was a normal looking boy according to Chris. I didn't talk to him much, because Chris was continuously talking to him. He studies elemental magic and that is what Chris would like to do as well. What I did see of him is that he had beautiful green eyes, with curly soft brown hair. Dimitri was very silent during the whole evening. He looked distracted. Every time I turned my head towards I saw him gazing into nothingness. I think he and his mind where somewhere else. Until one moment where he turned his head abruptly towards me. He got up and walked to Lissa. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and whispered something in her ear, while he was watching me. Straight after that he turned around and walked out. That was a bit strange but ok.

"Hey! Are u going to stay there all day and keep dreaming or are you going to let me in", Lissa said with a big grin on her face. I shook my head and I was wondering how long I have been standing here. "Oh sorry Lissa! I'm going to come downstairs to open the door for you. But please don't talk so loud cause my parents are still asleep". I saw Lissa's cheek coloring a deep pink color of shame, while she mouthed sorry to me. I climbed out of my window and walked to my closet, where I grabbed my robe. When I came downstairs I saw my mom open the door. "Morning mom", I told her and grabbed her in a quick hug. My mom smiled and told me to get dressed before Christian would be in the bathroom. I waved at Lissa to follow me and I ran upstairs. "What are you doing here at this time of day silly?", I asked her when we arrived in my room. Lissa looked at me with big saucers of eyes. "Did you forget already what we planned to do yesterday? I came to make you the biggest and hottest girl at St. Valds.", she said with a wink. "And now chop chop, go and grab a shower, so I can pick and choose your cloths." I ran to the bathroom. I did indeed forget that we made this agreement, that we made a deal that she would come by my house to help me out. I jumped under the shower. The warm water started to slowly detangle my muscles and helped me relax. Today I am going to tell the coach I will make the dance-team for school. I just have to ask Christian if he wants to help me out. There will probably won't be enough boy at St. Vlads that are good at dancing. So I have to asked Chris if he wants to help me out teaching others how to dance. After I washed my hair, I got out of the shower and towel dried my hair. When I entered my own bedroom my clothes were on my bed waiting for me. On top of my cloths was a little scribbled note.

'_Dear Rose,_

_Don't worry about me, I will be right back with you._

_I forgot to bring something from my place. Just put on these cloths._

_They will look very good on you. I will be back before you can miss me and also before you can say "Lissa looks as good as a goddess"._

_Hugs and kisses Lissa'_

I had to laugh really really hard when I read the note. Quickly I got myself dressed. I wanted to look very good, maybe even hot and sexy, for tonight. Chris and I made a deal with the guys and girls we met yesterday, that we would go to the small carnival at the edge of town. Maybe I could talk with Adrian tonight instead of him being horded by Chris. When I was almost dressed, I heard someone banging on my door. "Just a second, I almost ready", I yelled at the person at my door and quickly pulled a shirt over my head. As soon the shirt was over my head and I had a good look at it, I wondered where Lissa got it from. But that's is not important right now. I walked to my door and janked it open. Chris stormed inside en look around my room before he started talking. "Is she here?", he asked frantically and questionable eyes. I looked at him. "Who is here? If you're talking about Lissa, she just went home to pick something up." Chris sighed and shrugged his shoulder. He had a hopeful glistening in his eyes. "Ok good. Little one… I wanted to ask you a favour. Would you please talk to her and see if she likes me as much as I like her?" "Who does she need to talk to too see if she likes you?", said Lissa when she came skipping in my room. Chris looked at me with hope in his eyes and at the same time he let his shoulders hang in defeat. I nodded at Chris is would do it for him. For just a second I saw a sign of happiness in his eyes, but he turned around quickly and left my room. "Chris… Wait! I need to ask you something to. I will walk with you to your room.", I yelled after him. I swirled around to look at Lissa. "I will be right back. I have to pick out Chris his clothes and I going to ask him to help me out with dancing practise.", I said with a big wink. "I will be right back".

When I walked in to Chris his room, I found him sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands in his hair. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand in mine. "You really like her right? Or is it something I am imagining?" Chris nodded gently. "I will see what I can do for you. But Chris… Can you do me a favour to?" I asked him with big puppy eyes. He looked up and saw me sitting next to him. Then he grabbed me in one of his bone-crushing hugs. "You know I will always do anything for you little one." "Chris… I can't breathe", I said softly while I was tapping him on his shoulders. He let me go with a big grin on his face. "What can I do for you little one?" I shook my head. "Can you remember the night we drove away from Detroit?", I started asking him. Chris nodded to me. "You were telling me that you thought I was a shame that you could never dance with me. Right?" He looked at me with his big eyes. "Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help me with the dancing team, by being my dancing partner", I asked him while I let my head hang low. Chris started blinking with his eyes, like he couldn't believe that I asked him this question. He started stuttering. "Me… helping you with dancing? Are you sure Rose?". I nodded. "Yes I am sure Chris. Would you be my dancing partner? Lissa will be coming to.", I said with a wink. When he heard that last bit he started smiling like a giant Spongebob. "Off course will I help you little one. But now chop chop out of my room. It's already 6.50 and this morning I will know if I made the team or not". He gave me a quick hug and then ran off to the bathroom. I grabbed some cloths that looked good on him en draped them over this chair. When I entered my bedroom I saw Lissa sitting on the edge of my bed. She had a big suitcase next to her. It was filled with brushes, combs and small attributes to make your hair look good. She smiled at me and pointed at my chair that was standing in front of her. "Sit down Rose, we don't have much time. We only have 30 minutes before we have to leave for classes." I looked at her with big eyes. No wonder she always looks good. She has so many things to make her look pretty. "But…" I stuttered. "I can do my own make-up." Lissa patted the chair in front of her again. "Come sit down Rose. You know I promised to make you look good. This is me keeping my promise to you", she said with a big smile. I smiled back and quickly sat down on the chair.

Twenty minutes after she started working her magic, she was done. I had a light brown skin color, a thin black line under and above my eyes with soft purple eye shadow and some light pink colored lip-gloss. I was wearing white jeans with a dark purple colored tube -top. "Lissa? Where did you find this top?" She whirled around. "Why? Don't you like it?" I nodded to her that I liked it. "I brought it from my place. It looks like we have the same taste in clothes. We also wear the same size, so we can exchange some cloths", she said while beaming at me. I smiled back at her. I could have never done this with Lillian and Kylie. It felt so good. Maybe I will have some more fun when I'm going to go shopping with Lissa. "Do you like shopping Rose?", I heard Lissa asking while she pulled my out of my train of thoughts. I blinked a couple of times. "Of course I like shopping Liss! Let's go shopping Saturday. I think we will need a lot of new clothes. And I think you know all the good shops here. But we have to start moving, else we will be late for school", I told her while pushing her gently out of my bedroom towards my car.

I drove to school as fast as I could, within the speed limits of course. We saw Dimitri and Chris sitting on a bench in front of school waiting for us. I noticed that Chris had a huge smile on his face. So he got in the team. I'm so happy for him. Life is always easy for a good sports fanatic. Our lessons were over before I could actually get bored. After history and English, it was time for our first break of the day. When we walked towards the cafeteria I saw Chris and Dimitri waiting for us again. When we walked to the line to get lunch, some random dude came up and pinched my butt. He whispered something completely random in my ear and walked off. I saw Chris his smile turn in to a frown and then in to one mad face. When I heard everyone around me starting to laugh, I looked up and saw Tasha. She was putting up a poster next to us. This poster contained a picture of me in a very revealing pose from one of my earlier dance recitals. Straight across was written in deadly red "bragger!". Everywhere I looked where these posters. I pulled the poster of the wall and started running down the hall. Everywhere in school she had placed these horrible posters of me. My tears kept streaming down my cheek. I kept running and running. Through the hallway, then across the parking lot into the forest.

Never did my tears stop flowing. I kept running and running, deeper and deeper into the forest. I kept running till I tripped over a branch sticking out of the floor. I crawled toward a fallen tree trunk and curled myself up into a ball. I don't know how long I was laying there and I continuously had the feeling someone was watching me. I heard Chris calling for me from very far away. I couldn't care less at this moment. How could she do this to me. I heard some rustling close by. I opened my eyes to look towards the sound. But before I could turn my head around something knocked me out. All I could see was blackness around me. I heard some really awful chuckling sound. A couple of hours later I woke up and I was laying in Dimitri's arms. I never ever felt so safe in this world. I shook the feeling away. I can't feel this way towards him. He would never like clumsy old me. I am a Bragger, a foolish young child, a attention whore or you could call me a nerd. All I could do is make people jealous and break all my bones. But he made me feel so safe.

Dimitri was sitting on the trunk I was curled up against and I saw the traitorous branch who made me trip, still sticking out of the floor. When I saw his eyes, the only thing I could see was panic, loss and worries. He was gently rocking me. When he saw that I had my eyes open, he stopped rocking me. I had a feeling he was hiding something from me. "Oh good you are awake", he said with relief. "Let's go back to school. Everyone is so worried about you". I nodded gently. Very soft I heard his voice: "Never ever do this again to me Rose. I can't bare to loose you, now I finally found you." When I asked him if he could repeat what he said. He just shook his head and told me he had never said anything. He was looking at me with a frown and again I heard he voice very softly. "Can she already read my thoughts? She really is special." Dimitri stood up while carrying me bridal style. I closed my eyes cause the pain in my head just went from a little buzz to a major throbbing headache. He walked slowly with me, pulled against his chest, towards the edge of the forest where everyone was waiting for me. When Chris saw us walking out of the forest, he came running at us. It was dark outside. I don't know how long I was unconscious or how long I was running. Chris took me in his arms and brought me to his car. "Sorry that I couldn't help you again little one. I'm so sorry.", he whispered to me while cradling me close to his chest. I think I had a big headwound because when we walked away I saw Dimitri's shirt full of blood. I saw his eyes full of worry.

Chris took me home. When we arrived there he carried me out of his car en inside. He took me to my room before he walked off to get the med-kit from the bathroom. He was going to clean my headwound. When he came back I was shaking all over the place. It was almost like I was having a high fever. Chris look at me with worry in his eyes. Softly I heard his voice "Rose… What happend to you? Tell me what happened this time. I'm so worried about you. I'm scared I will lose you." But I never saw his mouth move. I think i'm beginning to become a mental patient. I'm hearing voices in my head. They can't put me in a institute, I still have so much to do. "Little one? If there is something I should know you will tell me immediately right?", Chris asked me. I nodded yes to him. The pain in my head started to get worse. "Chris…", I moaned. "Could you get me some painkillers, when your done cleaning my head?" He nodded his head and continued cleaning my wound. When he finished off wrapping my wound, he got up and walked away. A couple of minutes later he came back with a glass of water and some pills. He put them down on my nightstand. "I'm gonna get my sleeping bag Rose. I'm gonna stay and sleep close to you tonight." When Chris walked off again, I grabbed my glass of water. But before I could grab the pills something strange happened to my water. My head felt like I was floating in a big vortex. The water in my glass started twisting around like there was a vortex in my glass. I closed my eyes and tried to get rid of the twisting feeling in my gut. Finally I fel in to a deep restless sleep. I had one of my dreams.

"I'm standing in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by forest. When I looked around I could see various trees, plants and flowers. In and on top of these plants and flowers I could see bees and a lot of other insects busy working their daily chores. Within the forest in could see a lot of deer and several different little creatures running around. On side of the meadow ended in to and beautiful beach. On this beach I saw two girls walking hand in hand. I waved at them, but they didn't see me. I sat down and watched the sun go down. I stood up and walked toward the beach, with a sea breeze in my hair. I just loved the sea and the smell it carries. When I was half way towards the beach I heard some one yelling at me. "Wait for me!" Before I could whirl around to see where the sound came from, two warm arm wrapped around me. While I turned around to look at who was holding me. I came in contact with the most beautiful brown eyes. Eyes so beautiful u could get lost in them. The boy who was holding met had a gentle smile. I couldn't see the rest of his face. Only his deep brown eyes. "Hello beautiful", he says. "Finally I get to meet you." I smiled back at him and gently tried to touch his face, to try to make his face clearer for me. When his face started to get clearer…"

I woke from load moaning. Christian talks a lot in his sleep. When were little I always teased him with it. He started mumbling. "Rose?... Rose?.. Where are you little one? Rose!" He stopped speaking for 20 seconds, but he started shouting when he continued. "God please. In the name of Ana, Babd and Cerridwen, let her be ok". Again he stopped talking for a little while. "Thanks for helping me look for her Dimitri. You know the surroundings much better then me." Again there was a short break. Chris was tossing and turning. "Allright Dimitri. I will keep looking around the school grounds. You take the forest." Christian was rolling around in his sleeping bag. "Rose! Where are you. It's already 6. Oh Babd, I really hoped nothing has happend to her. Silently there was a small tear running across my cheek. I didn't know Chris cared so much about me. I heard him speak again. "Dimitri is gone for three hours now. Would he be successful in finding her yet?", he was begging. "I'm so afraid something has happened to her."

I tried to get up to wake Christian up. When I tried to get up everthing was whirling around me in a vortex again. I couldn't keep my myself up again, so I fell down next to my bed with a loud crash. When I hit the ground, I crawled all the way over to Christian and put my head down on his chest. He started blinking his eyes really fast. "I'm here Chris. I'm not gonna leave you alone." Chris woke up and upzipped his sleeping bag just enough so he could wrap his arms around my waist. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed Little one?"Come I will put you back in bed.", he said. I shook my head. "I had to wake you up Chris. You were dreaming about me and I had to let you know that I am not gonna leave you any time soon." Chris opened his sleeping bag completely and lifted me up from the floor. "I will be here in the morning Rose. Try to get some sleep you need it", he told me with a worried voice. I patted my bed. "Chris I have a two-persons bed. Come sleep next me me tonight. Maybe we will both sleep better this way". Chris climbed on my bed and pulled the blankets over us and he wrapped his arms around me. Very softly I could hear his voice again. "I'm so happy Rose is allright. I don't know what I would do without my little sister." I frowned when I heard him saying that, but quickly fell in a dreamless sleep.


	10. Research

_**Goodday my dear readers. Sorry for keeping you waiting so long for a new chapter. It turned out that my work devoured me more then I could thing off.  
Well I hope you will love the new chapter.**_

_**Richelle Mead owns the characters but I own the plot and the added characters.**_

* * *

_**Research**_

The next morning I got woken up by some of Christian's loud snoring. When I lifted my head everything started turning around again. With a heavy thump I fell down on the floor. Christian jumped up. "Are you ok little one?", he asked me groggily. The whole world was spinning around me. I couldn't give him an answer and while moaning I laid down my head on the floor. Christian jumped up and carried me to my bed. "You are gonna spend the day in this bed Rose and I won´t take no for an answer, he said with a demanding tone. "I know for sure that it's better for you to just stay in this bed and get better, before you get back to school". When he was reprimanding me I heard some soft knocking on my door. "Come in", said Christian with a small smile on his face.

My mom and Lissa came walking in. Lissa ran to my bed and sat on the edge and started chatting to me. Are you ok Rose? You gave us quite a scare.", she asked me. "I told coach everything what happened and why u weren't there. I also told her you were agreeing to her proposition of making the dancing team for the school.", she said to me with hope in her eyes.

While Lissa kept talking about everything what happened in school and what she and the others did last night, I saw my mom talking to Christian. She looked very worried. And again I could hear Christian's voice. "I have to make sure that nothing happens to her anymore. I promised Grandma Olena when we were little that I would always take care of her. And I have to keep that promise." I had to find out what Christian meant with that comment. "Rose… Rose… Are you still here?", Lissa asked me while she was waving her hands in front of my face. I had a very very dry mouth, so everything I said came out more moaning then understandable. "I… I am fine. I just need some more painkillers. My head is killing me." Chris turned around and looked at me with a worried face. "I will get you some more painkillers little one." All off the sudden I heard a weird tune. Lissa looked at her phone. I think she got a text message. "Dimitri wishes you the very best Rose", she said with a huge smile on her face.

All off the sudden I heard my mom gasp. "Rose where is your necklace?", she said with a strong voice. I pointed at my dresser, where my jewelry box was standing. "I always put my jewelry off when I go to bed mom.", I told her with a shaky voice. My mom looked even more worried now. "Maybe you just put on your necklace again baby. You know that the power of the Triquetra only works when the three bearers are connected. Baby girl that is the most important thing and you should have known it", she said with a sad smile. I nodded to her. I know that the Triquetra worked that way. I was the one that has taught my mom about it. I had read everything about it in several books about Celtic magic. The Triquetra is one of the greatest and the most known power combiner. During our conversation Lissa was watching us with big eyes. But she never said anything. "I spoke to Lillian and Kylie yesterday and they both were very worried about you. They haven't spoken to you since you left.", my mom said. When I heard that a very very deep red color appeared on my cheeks. Lissa got up and brought me the necklace. She had just fastened the necklace when Chris walked in with my medication and a glass of water. Again I hear Chris his voice very softly."Maybe Grandma Olena should tell Rose what we are. I think during the first time off we have from school, we should visit her".

During this time I looked at Chris my mom left the room. Chris handed met the glass of water and the tablets. The headache was coming and going like waves on a beach and the turning and twirling hasn't stopped either. I looked at him with grateful eyes. When I took the glass from him hands the water started whirling around like a maelstrom again. When I looked closer to see what was happening the maelstrom disappeared again. I was wondering how hard I hit my head. I started blinking very fast and took the tablet in my mouth and swallowed them. When I looked up I saw Chris and Lissa look at me with their eyes wide open. Chris sat down next to me and grabbed me in one of his big hugs. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Lissa texting someone with big haste. Again I hear Chris talking very softly without moving his mouth. "I am so happy Dimitri found Rose in the forest. Else I would have lost her forever. Dimitri would be a very good match for her. But until she figures it out herself, I will have to watch out for her."

"Did your guys go out at all last night?", I asked Lissa. She shook her head like a mad woman. " "Nah the boys didn't want to go without the two of you and Chris didn't want to leave you alone.", she said with a wink. I knew Chris was with me the whole night. I didn't even have any idea what time we came back home. Seth shook me out of my train of thoughts. "I will be back this afternoon Rose." Lissa said with a big smile on her face. "I will keep my head on the job and take notes of all the lessons you are going to miss. But Chris and I really have to leave now. Else we are going to be late for school.", she said with a huge grin on her face. She got up and tried to pull Chris of my bed. I was a funny site seeing such a small girl pulling a big boy upwards. Chris turned around and looked at me. "I will come and see how your during lunch break little one", he yelled at me when he got pulled out of my bedroom door.

Finally when I was left alone, I could let my thought drift away. Why is Chris so protective of me? I couldn't think of anything else, apart from what happened to me and Jake. But why did he promise grandma Olena something. We haven't seen her in such a long time. I couldn't think of anything else. But what wrecks my mind the most is, how I could hear his voice without his mouth moving? This is not the first time it happened though. When I ran away to the forest and when Dimitri found me. When I was laying down in his arms, I could swear I heard him talking to. Maybe I should do some research about mindreading. But first I have to call my girls after I sleep some more. I put my head down and fell in a deep sleep.

"I'm standing in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by forest. When I looked around I could see various trees, plants and flowers. In and on top of these plants and flowers I could see bees and a lot of other insects busy working their daily chores. Within the forest in could see a lot of deer and several different little creatures running around. On side of the meadow ended in to and beautiful beach. On this beach I saw two girls walking hand in hand. I waved at them, but they didn't see me. I sat down and watched the sun go down. I stood up and walked toward the beach, with a sea breeze in my hair. I just loved the sea and the smell it carries. When I was half way towards the beach I heard someone yelling at me. "Wait for me!" Before I could whirl around to see where the sound came from, two warm arm wrapped around me. While I turned around to look at who was holding me. I came in contact with the most beautiful brown eyes. Eyes so beautiful u could get lost in them. The boy who was holding met had a gentle smile. I couldn't see the rest of his face. Only his deep brown eyes. "Hello beautiful", he says. "Finally I get to meet you." I smiled back at him and gently tried to touch his face, to try to make his face clearer for me. I saw he lips curling up in a very bright smile. He had dimples in his cheek. When the rest started to get clearer…"

Later that day I woke up by some weird crackling noises. My curtains where still open so I could clearly look outside. The sun was shining brightly in my eyes. When I looked outside I got the weirdest feeling that I was being watched. It felt like I was a very important person. I could feel eyes burning into my back, but I couldn't see anything or anyone. Again I heard the loud crackling noise and the sun disappeared under a dark cloud. Before I could stand up and look out my window I heard Chris running up the stairs. "Rose… Little one! How are you feeling?", he yelled when he came in my room. When I looked outside the dark cloud was gone. "I am feeling a lot better now Chris. Thanks for asking. How is school. Got in to some fights yet?" I asked him with a smile on my face. Chris started laughing really loud. "You missed so much. Tasha and Jesse got them self in to big trouble. They had to clean the whole cafeteria because of what they did to you. Oh and in two weeks we have a reunion ball." I nodded. Lissa told me everything about it. The boys and girls that graduated last year had to ask the senior's to the ball. "Lissa got asked by Eddie and I got asked by Mia", he said with a smile on his face. Aparantly I looked very sad cause Chris pulled me in to one off his big hugs. "Don't worry little one, the ball is in two weeks. So we still have plenty of time to practice.", he said with a wink. He turned around and looked at my clock. When he saw the time he let me go and stood up. He told me he had to run, else he would be late for classes again.

I got up and walked to the shower. After this extra little bit of sleep I felt a lot better. I jumped under the shower and started rinsing my hair. My thoughts started drifting again. Ah gala ball wow. We never had any of them in Detroit. I am curious if I will be going. I would probably make a fool out of myself anyway. Then again I am happy that Chris finally got asked for once. I also think that him and me would probably be the only ones that can dance ballroom. But rest assure I will teach some of the other to be able to dance like us, especially Lissa. Christian really like her and I think they are a great couple together. Then again I might not even see them dance together, because I don't think anyone will ask me after what happened today. After 5 minutes in the shower I got that awful feeling again. The feeling that I was being watched. When I looked at the door if someone was there I saw some shadow shoots away. I quickly got out of the shower as fast as I could. This awful feeling was giving me the Bjeebus. I towel dried myself and wrapped myself in the towel before walking in to my room. I grabbed some undies, and tanktop and some sweatpants and got dressed. When I sat down behind my desk I found out that the screen of my mobile phone was blinking. I looked at the screen and saw that I had a message.

"_Hello Rose, _

_I hope you are allright and that we can make some arrangements to meet up soon. You gave us all quite a scare. I hope you don't mind me texting you. I did have to ask Lissa for your number cause your brother wouldn't give it to me._

_Get well soon, Adrain"_

I had to read the message twice before I understood who send me this message. First of all I never get any text messages and second of all I couldn't believe Adrian would send me a message. I just couldn't believe it at all. I responded to the message a fast as my fingers and my mind would let me.

"_Hey Adrian, _

_Thanks for you message. __I guess I am ok again. It's good to have such an overprotective brother. Atleast you will always be safe. And to answer your question. Yes I think we should reschedule the date we have to got to the carnival with the gang. But I think we should do it fast before it leaves town again._

_*Farewell waves Rose*"_

Before I hit the send button I quickly scanned over the message. I the carnival already left town. Sigh, maybe we won't have the date with the gang anyways. I hit the send button and pressed the ON button of my computer. My computer took his sweet time to get booted up. And all of the sudden that creepy feeling appeared again. I walked over to my stereo system. Maybe some music will lighten my mind. I turned on my music so my room didn't have that eerie silence. When I sat back down on my chair my computer was done booting. I opened up a search window and typed in "mind reading". The first few pages taught me that they thought these people were all fakes and imposters. But I really did read Christian's mind. After looking at a few of these pages I encountered a page about a legend from the Celtic druids. The spoke about a legend of White spirits. This was a story about Very powerful dhampirs that can read mind and control all four elements. But I couldn't find any in-depth information about this legend. The only things that I could find is that they all can control one of the most important elements, water, fire, air, earth and that they were supported by normal dhampirs that extended their powers. Maybe grandma Olena can help me with this. She was the one that told me about the Triquetra and Celtic Magic. I will have to call her soon. I grabbed my phone but when I started dialing her number I got a new text message. Adrain send me a message back.

"_Hey again Rose,_

_I hope I did not wake you out of your beauty sleep. The carnival left Montana this morning. Yesterday was the last day we could go there. But I actually wanted to go out on a date with you alone. But only if you want it to._

_Hugs Adrain"_

I couldn't believe my own eyes when I read the message. He wanted to go on a date with me alone. We barely spoke to each other the other night and here he was asking me out on a date. I had to think real hard to make sure I send a good reply back. I didn't wanna screw this one up. I needed my girls to help me out with this one. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was already three o'clock. Lillian and Kylie were already out of school. I texted them both if they could come online so we could chat with the three of us. I also added that I missed them. After a couple of seconds I got a message from the both of them. Lillian was having boy troubles again with Rick and Kylie messaged me she would be online in 5 minutes. That gave me enough time to call Grandma Olena.

When I rang her Phone she answered after one ring. When I told her who I was she gasped. "Is it really you my dear? Are you ok? You are never the one to call me without a good reason. So tell me what is on your mind dear?" I told her about our move from Detroit to Montana and how I got asked by my new coach to lead another dancing team. Grandma always adored my dancing shows. So when I told her about Tasha and what she did to make a fool out of me, she started laughing really loud. "These people are just jealous of how good you are my dear. They will never be as good as you are." I had to laugh with my grandmother. During our brief conversation I had that creepy odd feeling again, that I was being watched. It made me remind myself why I called grandma Olena the first time. "Grandma, do you ever have the feeling that you are being watched and then when you look around you, the only thing you see is shadows flying away?" The conversation went silent all of the sudden. So silent that you could hear a needle fall to the floor. "My dear… I think it's time that you and Christian come visit me as soon as you can. I have to tell you two a lot of things. Did you read up on all the information about the Celtic magic I gave you my dear?", she asked me with a very persistent voice. I told her a lot about the Triquetra's I bought Kylie and Lillian, after I learned about how powerful this sign was. I also told her about the pendant they gave me and that I could hear Christian's thoughts. I also told her about the legends I found on the internet about the White spirits. "This story is about very powerful dhampirs grandma, and I have the feeling this have something to do with the fact I could read Chris's his mind." My grandma gasped again. "I know that story dear. I should have a book around here that tells you all about the story.", she said. "I was hoping you could tell me more about it grandma. The internet doesn't really tell much about this legend." I told her. The only thing I could hear at that moment was the rustling of bookpages. "It's better that you and Chris get here as soon as you can, my dear. I think you and Chris should know about this now. I think it's time. When will be the first chance you have before you can come over?" I had to tell her that we would only be able to see her in 2.5 weeks. "I will see you then", she said before she ended the conversation. This was the weirdest conversation I ever had with her. But I felt so much better.


	11. The Attack

_**Goodday my dear readers. I tried to write as fast as possible. I hope you all like the new chapter.**_

_**Please read and review. With love Bellas**_

_**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns the characters but I own the plot and the added characters.**_

* * *

**The attack**

Exactly a minute after my phone call with grandma Olena ended I got the notification that Kylie was online. Instantly she started talking to me. "Hey girly, are you alright? We miss you like crazy. Jake already found a new girl to harass. Poor Janine is his newest catch. Me and Lillian are very nosy but I don't think she will last till the first schoolparty." Kylie kept talking about everything what happened in school. But even with the music and her talking to me, I still had that creepy feeling that someone or something was watching me. When I turned my head towards my window I saw those shadows shooting away again. I gently shook my head. Did I see that shadow in my window or did I see it in my mirror. Next to my window I had a big ancient mirror that grandma Olena gave me when I was very little. She told me to always have it at the biggest wall of my room. So that I could look in it and see my whole room from every corner. I shook my head again and looked through my window. I knew I was very talkative to Kylie. "Rose? Rose are you still here?" she yelled when she shook me out of my trance. She scared me a bit. "Yes babe, I am still here", I told her while turning my head towards the computer screen again. I got some cold shivers so I pulled my robe a bit higher and tucked my feet under my butt.

"Oh good god girl, I thought something happened again. Anyways enough about me and school", Kylie told me. "Tell me, Tell me. How is Montana. You got to tell me about the cute boys and everything what happened to you. Did you make any new friends or met any cute boys. You got to tell me Rose!" I shook my head again with a small smile on my face. Kylie was always very direct in interrogating me. I told her about my first day and about the encounter with Jesse and how I got saved by Chris and Lissa. Kylie was rolling over the floor from laughter. "Rose, I knew you were a klutz. But headbutting someone to the floor was something I couldn't imagine you doing. I have to tell Lillian about this", she said when she started laughing again. I couldn't help myself and laughed with her. After we stopped laughing I told her about Lissa and how crazy this little girl was. I also told her about Eddie and Mia, the perfect couple and in the end I told her about Dimitri and Adrian. "Sjeeez Rose, I think you have finally found a bunch of cool friends. I didn't think you would replace us this soon", she said with a small giggle. "I'm really curious how Dimitri and Adrian look like. You will probably have to choose between them or so many other boys. All the boys will probably go after you like here in Detroit. Or am I wrong?", she said. I swallowed loudly. "Uhm Kylie… I think you have to sit down in your chair, because you will be shocked with what I am going to tell you now." And I started telling her about Tasha and how jealous she was after I redid my final on the balancebeam. How she put up pictures of me in one of the dancing competions. I told her how it hurt me and how I ran away into the forest and got lost. What I didn't tell her that I was rendered unconscious and what I felt, heard and how my water was whirling around in my glass everytime I touched it. I didn't even know what was happening myself. I heard Kylie gasp and I heard her clapping her hand in front of her mouth. "Kylie? What's going on?", I asked her. She started stuttering. "I… I… I don't know what I have to say about this. I knew people can be jealous but this goes to the extreme side. I never thought people could be this viscious when I came to jealousy. I am happy that nothing happened to you in the forest. But… Ah never mind" she said. Huh, I was wondering what happened here. But I know that I should never push her to tell me something.

"Anyways girly, the reasons I wanted to chat to you is about boys. And the number one reason is that I miss you guys like crazy, but I also need your help. I told you about Dimitri and Adrian right?" I heard Kylie softly say yes. "Well, I am not sure who I like the most. Dimitri is very quiet, but also very sweet and caring and well Adrian is a stud and he already asked my out for a date", I told her with a small sigh. I just don't know what to do when I have to choose between guys and I secretly hoped she could help me out. I had to ask her. Lillian and her are the only two I trust with my feelings and my life. But Lillian isn't here so I really hoped she would help me out. "I think you should do what you heart tells you to Rose. I know its going to be a tough choice, but I think it will turn out great. But if you don't trust yourself, maybe you should talk to Chris. You do know how protective he is off you right?", she told me. I knew she was right. But how could I trust my own feeling. I continuously have the feeling I'm being watched, everywhere I look I see shadows shooting away and my water whirls around like a maelstrom in my glass. I told Kylie I would think about it. I heard a door slam shut downstairs. "Chris will be in my room any minute girly, so I got to scram. I will text and mail you soon!", I said while shouting goodbye to Kylie.

When my computer was busy with shutting down I heard another door slam shut. But this time it was a door somewhere in my hallway. I walked to the door and looked into the hallway. I didn't see anyone. "Chris! Is that you?", I yelled down the stairs. But no one answered me. I turned around and got that awful creepy feeling again. But this time I felt that it was really close to me. The person or thing that is or was watching me was somewhere in the house. I quickly ran into my room and closed the door. When I looked into my mirror I saw a blond boy standing there. He was watching me. His eyes where a deep dark red and they seem to pull me into trance. I couldn't turn my eyes from him. I heard him talking and again I never saw his lips move. "Rose, oh my precious Rose. You can't escape me anymore Rose." Very far away I hear another door slam shut and someone running up the stairs. I heard his voice again. "You will be mine forever Rose. You and I will rule this world together. I want you and your powers. You will go out with Adrain and then I will catch you so we can rule the world." Chris came running in my room and saw me staring at my mirror. When he saw the boy with the red eyes he ran to me and pushed me to the side. He kept his hand in front of his eyes and started yelling. "Don't look in his eyes Rose. Leave her alone! Haven't you hurt her enough already?" When Chris said that I could hear his evil laugh in my head. "I will be back for you Rose and then you will be mine forever!", the boy said before disappearing.

I began blinking profusely. Chris sat down next to me. "Are you ok little on?", He asked me with a worried voice. I shook my head. "What are you talking about Chris and what are you doing here. I thought I weren't coming back till after you rugby practise?" Chris was watching me with creased eyebrows and a worried look. "Don't you know anything what happened just a minute ago?" I couldn't remember anything. The only thing I could remember that I was sleeping and I talked to grandma Olena and Kylie. I heared Chris sighing. A shock rand through me when I heard him talk again without moving his lips. "Damned I was too late. Goddamn, what did he do to her. What lie did he put in her head. Lissa won't be happy that this happened." Chris shook his head and lifted me up from the floor and put me back in my bed. My eyelids were heavy and slowly they slided shut. I was so tired and overwhelmed with everything that happened today and the only thing I could think was that I had to look into these things. But I would do that after I slept some more, and I softly I fell asleep in Chris his arms.

"I'm standing in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by forest. When I looked around I could see various trees, plants and flowers. In and on top of these plants and flowers I could see bees and a lot of other insects busy working their daily chores. Within the forest in could see a lot of deer and several different little creatures running around. On side of the meadow ended in to and beautiful beach. On this beach I saw two girls walking hand in hand. I waved at them, but they didn't see me. I sat down and watched the sun go down. I stood up and walked toward the beach, with a sea breeze in my hair. I just loved the sea and the smell it carries. When I was half way towards the beach I heard someone yelling at me. "Wait for me!" Before I could whirl around to see where the sound came from, two warm arm wrapped around me. While I turned around to look at who was holding me. I came in contact with the most beautiful brown eyes. Eyes so beautiful u could get lost in them. The boy who was holding met had a gentle smile. I couldn't see the rest of his face. Only his deep brown eyes. "Hello beautiful", he says. "Finally I get to meet you." I smiled back at him and gently tried to touch his face, to try to make his face clearer for me. I saw he lips curling up in a very bright smile. He had dimples in his cheek. "I am here to warn you beautiful. I will always wait for you.", he told me. "Soon there will be strange things happening to you and if you don't find out who I am and that we belong together, everything we worked for will be lost. I will wait for you beautiful, don't leave me alone" I looked into his sad eyes and started asking him who he was, when…"

I jumped from a very hard bang outside. It look just like a bomb exploded. I heared Chris screaming that they had to leave me alone. I tried to get up cause I need to tell him I am here and I wont be leaving him soon. But again I got very dizzy, fell to the floor with a loud thud and hit my head on my dresser. I still could hear Chris screaming, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. Everything was whirling around me. I crawled to my door and started calling for Chris. I felt blood dripping on the side of my face. I must have opened the wound when I fell down. With tears in my eyes I crawled to the top of the stairs and started yelling for Chris. "Chris! Help me please. Get inside I need you", I whined. Because I was I so much pain I couldn't stand up and walk down the stairs to get him. My head was hurting like a ticking time bomb. I heard Christ in my head again. "Leave us alone. She doesn't even know what she is and you can't have her powers. She doesn't belong to you! She belong to someone that will love and cherish her and not someone that will use her to rule the world. She doesn't belong to you!" All I could think of how I could help Chris without getting hurt more. Suddenly Chris stopped screaming. It was like he could hear my thoughts. "Rose don't come here they will hurt you.", he said. But Chris was in trouble, I heard him cry out loud from the pain it or they were inflicting to him. "Rose… Please keep yourself safe.", he said with his last breath. Nooooo, I can't loose him. My head was hurting so much I couldn't concentrate on anything. Suddenly a small current ran over my spine and I felt like I was spewing water like a geyser. I went hot and the cold again. I heard Chris catch his breath before I crashed into oblivion.

When I woke up I looked straight in Chris his worried eyes. I was lying on my bed with a cool, wet cloth on my head. I lifted my hand to touch Chris his face. "Whats wrong Chris? Why are there tears in your eyes?" I whispered to him. He looked at me and shook his head. He pulled me up and grabbed hold of me. "Nothing is wrong little one. You were having a bad dream. When I came home you were screaming and yelling and you managed to tangle yourself completely in you bed sheets." I didn't know what I heard. Did he just tell me that this all was a bad dream? I looked around and couldn't even believe myself what happened. Maybe it was only a dream. I'm just a simple girl. Shades and powers don't even exist or do they? Anyway tomorrow will be a new day. Chris had put me down on my pillow again and was walking to the door. He told me Lissa and Dimitri would be coming by tonight. He also said that Adrain had called him to see how I was doing.

Shoot I almost forgot to send a text back to him. But I don't know what I should do. Would I wait for Dimitri to ask me out and leave Adrain alone or should I go out with Adrain and see what happens? I have to think about this, I thought to myself. Boys are such a tricky subject to me. Jake was my very first boyfriend and we all know how that ended. That's also the biggest reason why I'm not specialized in relationships. Maybe I should ask Chris for his help. I tried to get up, but I didn't have the strength to get up and I let myself crash back into my pillows. What's happening to me? Why am I such a weakling. Tears were softly running over my cheeks when I figured it out. I had to show Chris I wasn't a weakling. I had to make my own decisions and I had to be strong for him. I quickly dried my tears and grabbed my phone to text Adrian.

"_Hey Adrain,_

_Sorry for not texting you earlier today. __But you question actually made me think and I might have grabbed a quick nap in between. I would love to go out with you, but maybe it would be a good idea not to tell Chris about our date. You know how protective he is._

_Kiss Rose"_

I scanned over the text message and giggled softly. This has got to be the biggest secret I have ever kept from Chris apart from Jake. Chris is to protective of me and should start to live my own life. Again that creepy feeling was around me. When I looked around my room I saw 2 shadows shoot away again. But I couldn't car less. I was so tired and I couldn't think of unimportant things like shadows anymore. I closed my eyes and felt my self drift into a dreamless sleep.


	12. The biggest mistake of my life?

**Hello again dear readers. I for ones am truely happy when i see your reactions. I would love to see some more.  
Anyways here is the newest chapter for the Story of White Spirits. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead own Vampire academy and its character. I only own the plot and the added characters.**

* * *

_**The biggest m**__**istake of my life**_

When I woke up a couple of hours later, I heard the boys talking in the hallway. "You can't go inside. She is sleeping", I heard Christian telling the other male voice. "But I want to see for myself how she is doing. You know what I feel for her.", said the other voice. I didn't know what I heard. I was shocked. Someone wanted to know how I was doing. I thought I was feeling well enough to get up, so I tried to get up and walk to the door. When my feet hit the floor, the floorboards started creaking and everthing around me started whirling like a maelstrom again. I heard Christian tell the other male voice that he should go and that I was safe when Christian was around me.

Just when I was standing Christian entered my room. "Hey little one, Are you awake already?", he asked me. Lissa says dinner is ready so I came up to get you." I shook my head. Why is Chris acting like nothing happened in the hallway. I just don't understand anymore. "Who were you talking to?", I asked him. Christian looked at me like I was crazy. "You were talking to someone in the hallway just 2 seconds ago Chris. I could hear you". He stood up and walked to my closet to grab my robe. "I wasn't talking to anyone Rose." Again I heared his voice but this time his mouth wasn't moving like before. "Shoot she heard us. I have to talk around this. She can not know who that was before she finds out her dreams who he is. I think we have to visit Grandma Olena soon, so she can tell Rose what is going on. I just can't tell her and will just get harder and harder." Is this for real? I Chris really lieing to me and is he really with holding information for me. I thought I could trust him. This is all just bullshit. I will probably hear voices in my head. It just says im going crazy. Christian handed me my robe and helped me up. "We have to get downstairs Rose, or else our dinner will turn cold. And we can't eat it anymore.", He said while pulling me through the door.

When we arrived downstairs I saw Lissa and Dimitri sitting at the dinnertable. Lissa looked at me with a gentle smile. "Did you sleep well Rose? You are looking alot better.", she said. I nodded at her and sat down on a chair next to Dimitri. "I cooked dinner for all of us. I know that you parents are at work and that you always have to cook.", Lissa told me. Ok so now I know why she was here, but what is Dimitri doing here? Dimitri was sitting next to me but I could see him watching me out of the corner of my eyes. Lissa got up and gave me a big plate with spaghetti and tomato-sauce. She looked at me. "I hope you will like it", she said. I looked back at her and smiled. "I think it will be delicious and I am hungry as a bear. But if I may ask what are you doing here Dimitri.", I told her honestly. I saw Dimitri wince from the comment I made. But Lissa answered for him. "Dimitri is here cause he wouldn't have gotten any dinner if her stayed home." I looked at Lissa. "What do you mean with that comment Lissa. Can't his mother cook for him?", I asked her. Dimitri and Christian looked at me with wide eyes. Christian got up and put his hand on Dimitri's should and told him that I didn't know. "Rose don't you know that Dimitri and Lissa are twins like us?" I looked at him and shook my head. "No, I didn't know, but what does that have to do with cooking and eating dinner.", I asked him. I heard Dimitri swallow loudly and I saw Lissa looking down to the floor with tears in her eyes. Suddenly it all came together. They don't have parents anymore. "Oh god… I am so sorry", I stuttered. "I didn't mean to hurt you", I said while I had tears streaming across my cheeks.

I got up as fast as I could and ran back upstairs. When I arrived at my room, I closed the door and locked it, before collapsing on my bed. The tears wouldn't stop coming. I couldn't believe I was such a horrible person to them. I am always hurting the people I cared about. A couple of minutes later I heard a soft knock on my door. "Rose? Are you there? It's me Lissa. Can I come in please.", she begged with a soft tear filled voice. I couldn't not stand it that Lissa was crying because I was horrible to her. So I got up and opened the door for her. But when the door was opened it revealed not only Lissa but also Dimitri and Christian. When I saw them I started crying again. I couldn't even tell them how sorry I was. Dimitri was the one that reacted. He pulled me towards him and hugged me to his chest. "I am so sorry… I didn't mean to be so mean to you guys. I am so sorry", I stuttered. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't know what happened and why I said it." Dimitri held me close to him. "You couldn't have known Roza. Me and Lissa haven't told anyone for years. Lissa and me are twin that always take good care of eachother. We lived through so many things together and many of these things are not really stories you tell other people." He told me. Through my eyelashes and my tears I saw Christian grabbing Lissa and saw he starting to rub her back.

"Lissa I am sorry", I sobbed. I still couldn't believe I was so horrible to her. Ever since that day in the forest where fell and I hit my head, weird things were happening. Maybe I should tell them. "Christian…", I said but I saw Christian shaking his head and mouthing to me – Not now, not here-. When I stopped talking I heard Dimitri's voice. "It has to happened soon now. I don't know how long I can keep up. It feels like she is slipping further and further away from me every dat. It is just like she is being controlled by a Dark spirit. I think I will have to talk to Christian soon." I blinked a couple of times when I heard him speak. "Leave it Christian. Ever since that day in the forest I keep rambling sometimes. I am just feeling not to well I guess.", I said honestly. Lissa walked out of Christian's embrace and grabbed me in a hug. "Rose, it is ok now. Lets make this a evening we won't forget fast and let us forget this sad news as fast as we can", she told me. I could only nod to her. My stomach growled. "Well, now lets get some food in your belly", she said with a big grin while poking me near my belly button. "Its weekend and you parents told us we could stay over all weekend. So we will have the biggest slumber party ever", she squealed. "So lets get started", she said while pulling us all down the stairs.

When I let Lissa pull us down the stairs I noticed that Dimitri had my blood on his chin. Suddenly I remembered that I fell out of bed this afternoon. "Maybe we should visit a doctor before we start out slumber party. My wound opened up this afternoon, when I fell." Dimitri looked at me with wide eyes. "How can your wound open up like that Roza? What happened this afternoon?", he said. When he said that I knew I said too much already. I didn't know how I could save myself from this. "I… uh… I think I have to talk with Christian about that." Dimitri shook his head and Lissa tilted her head to the side and Christian looked at me. He lifted me up from the floor. "Lets go grab that dinner fast. I will talk to this little lady later in the evening. Because I would love to know what happened myself.", he said and started tickling me. I started giggling and Lissa joined me. We all walked in the kitchen where she started warming up the spaghetti again. Suddenly I heard Dimitri's voice again: "Oh no, If she has a headwound and she got attacked today, everything could already be ruined. Most likely the Dark spirits already got her wrapped around their fingers." Again I didn't understand a thing what he meant with all his weird talk. So I just put my head down against Christian's chest. "You have a lot of explaining to do tonight", I mumbled to him. "Yes, we will talk tonight Little one", he whispered and put me down on a chair in the kitchen and grabbed me a loaf of bread. "Do you want anything to drink with this Rose?", he asked me. "I will get it myself, Chris", I said while standing up. But before I could reach the refridgerator everything started whirling around me again and I fell to the floor. I heard two people gasping before I sunk into the oblivion.

A couple of hours later I woke up with a killer of a headache. I looked around me and saw that I was lying on a hospital bed. Next to me was Dimitri. He was slumped down in his chair and he was asleep. Gently I touched my skull where my wound was. Damn, it hurts a lot. On the back of my head was a huge gap, but hey stitched it together. A minute later Christian stepped in my room and saw that I was awake. "Christian? Can you please take me home. You know I absolutely hate hospitals.", I begged him. He shrugged to me. "I will go and ask a nurse if I can take you home". He punched Dimitri softly on the shoulder. "Wake up sunshine. You and my sister need to talk.", he said with a wink. Dimitri blinked a couple of times, racked his hands through his hair and looked at me. When he saw I was awake his frown turned into a beautiful smile. It was breathtaking and I could fall in love with that smile. But it reminded me of something. "Rose… I… uh… I don't know where to start." I put my hand on his hand and intertwined my fingers with his. "Take it slowly Dimitri I am not going anywhere. Nothing is wrong with me, this is just a small bump in the road. So don't worry your pretty head. We can do lots of fun stuff together.", I smiled at him. He looked at me with his big deep brown eyes. I thought I remembered those eyes from somewhere. I couldn't think where I saw them. The smile… the eyes… all so familiar. "Rose… I…I…", he stuttered. "I can't do this!", He groaned and let my hands go before he got up and walked away. I looked at him and I was instantly worried about him. Softly a tear rolled down my cheek. My thoughts were all over the place. What was happening to me? What did I see in that mirror and what was that cackling sound I heard in my room. Also what happened to Chris. I need to get to the bottom of this. All I could think was how to figure this out. I didn't even see that Christian walked into the room with a wheelchair in his hands. "Where is Dimitri?", He asked me. When I thought about Dimitri I could only start sobbing. "He… He walked out of the room a minute ago, because he couldn't tell me.", I sobbed. "Did I do something wrong Chris?". Christian helped me up out of bed and into the chair. When I was sitting in the chair he called Lissa. He told her that she should look for Dimitri, because he ran away from the hospital and that he probably needed her. Suddenly my phone rang aswell. I got another Text message. It was from Adrian.

'_Hey Rose,_

_I heard you were in the hospital again. Are you ok? __I hope you will still make it to our date this Friday. We have to wait for 5 more days but I think I will manage. I will pick you up at 7 ok?_

_Hugs Adrain'_

I totally forgot that I told him I would go out with him. I just want everything to be ok between me and Dimitri. I couldn't think of anything so I could totally blame this on me. It just feels like it is my fault he walked away. Christian wheeled me out of the room and out of the hospital. "Who was that Little one. Your secret admirer?", I started blushing and I asked Chris if he could hurry up. My heart was pounding in my chest. I was pounding 10 times faster then normally. And deep inside I knew something was wrong but I couldn't think of anything what it could be.


End file.
